Seelenband
by Angelus75
Summary: Eine etwas ungewöhnliche Liebesgeschichte zwischen DM/LM...wen das stört, soll es bitte nicht lesen. Und verzeiht mögliche Flüchtigkeitsfehler, denn dies ist meine allererste Geschichte, die ich schreibe :) Achtung: Slash, Lemon Was passiert, wenn sich Vater und Sohn endlich nach langen Jahren gestehen, dass ihre Liebe über das Erlaubte hinausgeht? Hat diese Liebe eine Chance?
1. Chapter 1

1\. Gefühlschaos

Ich saß auf meinem Bett im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und schaute aus dem Fenster in das Abendrot. So vieles ging mir durch meinen Kopf...nun war es nach 2 langen Jahren soweit, denn heute Nachmittag wollte er ankommen...mein VATER. Wütend und gleichzeitig sehnsuchtsvoll dachte ich an ihn. Lucius Malfoy...diesen wunderschönen und unnahbaren Mann, der mich vor 2 Jahren einfach so verlassen hatte. Als kleines Kind hatte ich eine große Portion Respekt vor ihm und doch suchte ich ständig seine Nähe. Er war immer streng in meiner Erziehung gewesen und doch gab er mir das Gefühl, dass ich etwas ganz Besonderes in seinem Leben bin. Uns verband eine ungewöhnliche Vater-Sohn Liebe, die einer Hass-Liebe ähnelte...zumindest von meiner Seite. Ich ertrug es schon als Kind nicht, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen Wesen zu sehr schenkte und ich hasste ihn, wenn er in gewissen Momenten (zugegeben, es waren sehr wenige Momente) meine Mutter küsste. Dafür liebte ich ihn, wenn er ganz allein für mich da war und sich Zeit für mich nahm. Wenn wir Dinge miteinander unternahmen und er mich in seine Welt mitnahm. Irgendwann, als ich 13 oder 14 Jahre alt war, wurde mir langsam und quälend klar, dass meine Gefühle für meinen Vater nicht ganz das waren, was man gewöhnlich für seinen Vater fühlen sollte. Ich denke, ich wusste das schon länger, aber ich erlaubte diesem stillen, aufkeimenden Gedanken nicht aus meinem Herz zu schlüpfen und schon gar nicht den Weg in mein Gehirn zu finden. Doch eines Tages konnte ich den Gedanken nicht mehr aufhalten...als ich meinen Vater in unserem Badezimmer überraschte. Ich hatte ihn sehr selten unbekleidet gesehen und je älter ich wurde, desto seltener wurde es. Manchmal hatte ich mich darüber gewundert. Schämte sich mein Vater, wenn ich ihn so sah? Aber ich schob es darauf, dass es eben der normale Lauf der Dinge war, dass man seine Eltern ab einem gewissen eigenen Alter nicht mehr nackt sah.

Da stand ich nun vor ihm, weil er vergessen hatte die Türe abzusperren und sah ihn fasziniert und errötend an. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass ich ihn regelrecht anstarrte. Er drehte mir zuerst den Rücken zu und sein seidiges hellblondes Haar floss in goldenen Bächen seinen starken Rücken hinab. Wie breit doch seine Schultern waren. In den noblen und hochgeschlossenen Gewändern, die er sonst trug, war das kaum zu erkennen. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und ich hielt den Atem an. Dieser wundervolle Körper...seine muskulöse Brust. Ich spürte plötzlich Gefühle in mir aufsteigen, die ich nicht einordnen konnte. Sehnsuchtsvoll und brennend waren sie und schossen von oben nach unten durch meinen Körper und umgekehrt, als mein Blick auf seinen flachen Bauch fiel, von dem sich ein schmaler Streifen goldenen Haares nach unten zog und das umrahmte, was vermutlich mein Gefühlschaos auslöste. Bevor ich tot umfiel, hörte ich ihn sprechen "Draco, ich würde Dich bitten das nächste Mal anzuklopfen und nun geh bitte hinaus". "Du siehst aus, als wäre ich ein Raubtier, dass Dir nach dem Leben trachtet".

Verdammt, warum musste er nur immer so beherrscht und unterkühlt sein? Doch als ich ihm in die Augen sah, verrieten sie mir, dass er bei weitem nicht so beherrscht war, wie er vorgab. Mit einem "Sorry" verschwand ich in mein Zimmer.

Ja, das war dieser Tag, an dem ich diesen Gedanken aus meinem Herzen und in mein Gehirn lies und seitdem lauert er dort und lässt meine Seele gefrieren. Egal, wie oft ich mir selbst sage, dass ich für meinen Vater nur die Liebe eines Sohnes empfinde...ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass es stimmt.

Ab diesem Tag wurde das Verhältnis zu meinem Vater von meiner Seite aus sehr kompliziert. Einerseits suchte ich seine Nähe und bebte jedes Mal aufs Neue innerlich, wenn er mich berührte. Andererseits floh ich vor ihm und suchte die Einsamkeit. Doch je mehr ich die Einsamkeit suchte, desto mehr suchte ER mich. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, dass er genauso aufgewühlt und glücklich in meiner Gegenwart war und es genauso sehr genoss, wenn ich IHN berührte. Eine Umarmung oder seine Hand zu halten, lösten wahre Gefühlsstürme aus in mir. Doch unsere Berührungen wurden seltener, denn ich war immerhin schon fast 15 Jahre alt und da gehörte sich Derartiges einfach nicht mehr. Und dann passierte es: ich machte einen fatalen Fehler. Im Übermut und vermutlich, weil meine Hormone mich zu einem nicht mehr klar denkenden Etwas werden ließen, sobald mein Vater und ich alleine waren, rannte ich auf ihn zu und schmiss mich lachend auf seinen Schoß. Dann schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Er gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich und nach ein paar Sekunden presste er mich an sich. Ich sog den Duft seines Haares in mich auf und rückte instinktiv noch näher an ihn. Mir wurde so heiß, dass man hätte ein Spiegelei auf meiner Haut braten können und ich fühlte, wie die Hitze sich in meinen Lenden sammelte. Oh NEIN! Voller Entsetzen spürte ich das Erwachen meiner Männlichkeit zwischen meinen Beinen und ich wusste, dass auch mein Vater es merken musste, denn schließlich saß ich auf seinem Schoß an seinen Bauch gepresst, an den sich nun noch etwas von mir presste, was ziemlich hart geworden war. Ich hörte, wie mein Vater aufkeuchte und die Luft zischend aus seinen Lungen presste. Gleich darauf sollte ich spüren, dass ich eine Grenze deutlich überschritten hatte, denn er wurde stocksteif, wie ein Brett und schob mich energisch von sich herunter. Er war kalkweiß und auf seiner Stirn glitzerten Schweißperlen. "Draco...ich...was...". Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn ich drehte mich um und lief fluchtartig davon. Mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur! Wie konnte ich meinen dummen Körper nur so wenig unter Kontrolle haben und das ausgerechnet bei IHM! Jetzt ist alles aus! Er wird mich nie wieder an sich heran lassen und sicherlich verabscheut er nun seinen Sohn, der in seinen Augen nichts anderes als ein abartiger Perversling sein kann.

Ich kam den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus meinem Zimmer und am Abend ließ er mich dann zu sich holen. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht heben und ihm nicht in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen. Als ich dann jedoch seine unterkühlte Stimme hörte, sah ich ihn doch an...zu sehr schmerzte mich die Kälte seiner Stimme und seiner Worte. "Draco, ich habe ab nächster Woche einen neuen Posten im Ministerium und dafür ist es erforderlich, dass ich eine Weile in eine andere Stadt gehe."

Ich starrte ihn an. "Wohin? Und wie lange?"

Seine Antwort ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "300km entfernt und vermutlich für 2-3 Jahre."

Ich schwieg und ging. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun. Floh er jetzt vor mir? Nein...er hasste mich. Er hasste mich wegen dieser Sache von heute Nachmittag. Ich hatte es ja gewusst. Die nächsten 3 Tage bis zu seinem Aufbruch sprachen wir kaum miteinander und er ging jeder Gelegenheit aus dem Weg, in der er mit mir allein gewesen wäre. Ich fühlte mich innerlich tot! Gestorben! Aus und vorbei! Und ich glaubte, dass sich dieses schreckliche Gefühl niemals mehr andern würde. Als er ging, nahm er mich kurz in seine Arme. Als ich ihn energisch von mir schieben wollte, sagte er so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte: "Draco, versteh mich doch...ich MUSS fort. Eines Tages wirst Du mich verstehen. Ich schreibe Dir so oft es geht. Ich liebe Dich, mein Sohn."

Seine Worte brannten wie Feuer in meiner Seele. Zumindest liebte er mich noch als seinen Sohn. Aber warum ließ er mich dann allein? Ich liebte ihn auch, aber nicht als meinen Vater verdammt! Pech und Schwefel...das würde ich ihm aber niemals sagen. "Leb wohl, Vater" sagte ich stattdessen.

Tja...das alles war vor etwa 2 Jahren geschehen und es brannte heute noch genauso in mir, wie damals. Ich lernte damit zu leben und mit seinen Briefen zu leben, aber als ich nun hier auf meinem Bett im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Herz in tausend Scherben zerspringt. In wenigen Augenblicken musste die fliegende Kutsche ankommen, die ihn brachte...meinen Vater. Er kam für einige Wochen her und heute Abend wollte er mich überraschen auf meiner Geburtstagsparty...es war mein 18. Geburtstag. Was für ein schönes Geburtstagsgeschenk Du mir doch machst, Lucius...sagte ich mir selber. Alte Wunden, die eh nie verheilt waren, reißt Du damit auf.

Andererseits brannte ich innerlich bei dem Gedanken, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Wie er sich wohl verändert hat in der ganzen Zeit? Ich habe mich zumindest definitiv verändert.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Wiedersehen

Das Quidditchtraining hat mich muskulöser werden lassen und auch meine Gesichtszüge waren jetzt genauso hart und aristokratisch, wie die meines Vaters. Ich sprang vom Bett auf und sah in den Spiegel. Mein blondes Haar stand mir wirr vom Kopf ab. Mir gefiel, wie ich aussah, aber ich würde niemals diese Schönheit und Eleganz meines Vaters besitzen. Die Art, wie er durch den Raum schreitet, seine ständige Beherrschtheit, die ihn in meinen Augen noch viel begehrenswerter machte. Seine fast schon königliche Haltung war faszinierend und einschüchternd für die meisten Menschen. Ich liebte es, ihn heimlich zu beobachten und es jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich sah, welche Wirkung er auf andere Menschen hatte. Ja, so würde ich nie werden können, denn dazu war ich viel zu unbeherrscht und hitzköpfig. Ich schaffte es ja nicht einmal meine Gefühle nach 2 Jahren Einsamkeit zu verbergen.

Gerade, als ich das dachte, hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme auf dem Korridor und mein Vater trat in den Raum. Oh Gott, war dieser Mann schön. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

"Draco, mein Sohn...ich freue mich so sehr Dich wiederzusehen". Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in seine Arme. Mir blieb die Luft weg, als ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Für mich war er noch schöner als früher. Ich roch den Duft seiner Haare und sein herbes Parfum und hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste gleich umkippen. Daher krallte ich mich wohl etwas ungeschickt an ihm fest. "Hallo Vater, wie schön, dass Du gekommen bist" war das Einzige, was ich herausbrachte. Verdammt. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und begann zu beben. Verdammt! NICHTS hatte sich geändert...aber auch gar nichts. Dieser Mann brachte mich nach wie vor um jedes Fünkchen klaren Verstandes. Vollkommen entsetzt begriff ich, dass ich aus dieser Situation heraus musste. SOFORT! Ich schob ihn von mir und sagte schnell "Lass uns gehen, Vater. Ich habe alles gepackt". Die Tatsache, dass er mich zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier abholte, die heute Abend bei uns zu Hause stattfinden sollte, half mir jetzt. Blitzschnell nahm ich meine Tasche und wir gingen zu der bereits wartenden Kutsche. Mein Vater nickte den Lehrern und Schülern kurz zu, die gekommen waren, um mich zu verabschieden und nahm mir gegenüber Platz.

Verdammt...wo sollte ich bloß hinschauen? Meinen Vater ansehen, ging absolut gar nicht! Ich ließ meine blonden Haarsträhnen ein wenig über meine Augen fallen und blinzelte ihn an. Er beobachtete mich. Seine sturmgrauen Augen sahen mich beinahe zärtlich an, als er sagte "Du hast Dich sehr verändert, Draco".

"Ja das hab ich wohl" erwiderte ich. Zum Glück sprach er nur kurz über seine Arbeit und schwieg dann...genau, wie ich auch. Jedoch hörte er nicht auf, mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick zu beobachten. Mir wurde ganz heiß, als er seinen brennenden Blick auf meinem Körper verteilte und ich wurde sichtlich immer nervöser.

Bitte bitte sieh doch endlich weg. Kannst Du Dir nicht irgendwas anderes ansehen z.B. die dämlichen Vögel, die unseren Flug säumen, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Aaaaaaaaaaargh...wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Warum schaffte ich es einfach nicht mein absolut verblödetes Gefühls-Ich in den Griff zu bekommen? Bei allen anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten schaffte ich das doch auch? Wenn das so weitergeht, dann Prost Mahlzeit. Dann lande ich in spätestens 2 Tagen in der Irrenanstalt oder in Askaban...oder beides.

Ok, dann musste ich das eben jetzt ertragen. Diese Strafe war eh noch viel zu gering für einen, wie mich...einen Menschen, der sich in seinen eigenen Vater verliebt hat. Ich nahm an, dass das Höllenfeuer noch zu kalt war für mich. Ich seufzte.

Endlich nach gefühlten 2 Stunden sah er weg, aber sein Blick hatte einen fast gequälten Ausdruck.

Als wir zu Hause angekommen waren, beschloss ich ihn danach zu fragen, da der Ausdruck seiner Augen sich nicht verändert hatte. "Draco, mich quält nichts, was mich nicht auch schon vor 2 Jahren gequält hat" sagte er daraufhin knapp und verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Na super. Klasse Dad...mit solch kryptischen Aussagen konnte ich nun wirklich gar nichts anfangen. Etwas verwirrt und gefrustet ging ich in mein Zimmer und begann mich umzukleiden für heute Abend. Toll...eine Geburtstagsparty mit meinen Verwandten. Meine Freude hätte man mit einer Lupe suchen können. Zumindest konnte ich etwas mit meinen neuen Klamotten angeben, die ich mir vor wenigen Tagen gekauft hatte. Zugegeben...eigentlich gab es nur eine Person, die ich damit beeindrucken wollte. Ich schlüpfte in eine enge schwarze Hose und schlüpfte in ein schwarzes geschnürtes Hemd. Die Ärmel des Hemdes waren weit geschnitten und hatten an den Enden 2 Ledermanchetten, in die ich das Wappen der Malfoys einprägen hatte lassen. Gedankenverloren schaute ich auf den schwarzen Drachen, der seit 5 Monaten die Innenseite meines Unterarms zierte. Lächelnd schnürte ich die Ledermanchetten und schob sie etwas hoch...gerade soweit, dass dieses unmalfoyhafte Kunstwerk zu sehen war. Mein Vater hatte mir zähneknirschend seine schriftliche Erlaubnis dazu gegeben, aber gesehen hatte er es noch nicht. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter, als ich daran dachte, welchen Aufruhr es unter meinen Verwandten verursachen würde, wenn sie den Drachen heute Abend sähen.

Etwas besser gelaunt verlies ich mein Zimmer und ging in den großen Saal, indem die Party stattfinden sollte. Noch war niemand da und auch in dem angrenzenden Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters sah ich niemanden. Ich ging zu der viel zu großen Musikanlage im Saal und drehte das Radio an. Oh wow...mein Lieblingssong ertönte. Es war eine quälend sinnliche Melodie, der ich auch schon so oft über Kopfhörer in der Schule gelauscht hatte. Ich liebte diesen Song, denn ich dachte automatisch an meinen Vater, wenn ich ihn hörte. Da meine Gedanken bei diesen erotischen Klängen nicht gerade die Keuschesten waren, nahm ich an, dass genau das der Grund war, warum mich das Lied so an ihn erinnerte.

Ich schloss die Augen und vergaß alles um mich herum...leider wohl auch meine gute Erziehung. Ich begann mich im Takt der Melodie zu bewegen und stellte mir meinen Vater vor, wie er ganz dicht vor mir steht und sich mit mir bewegt und ich seinen Körper an meinem fühlen kann. Oh Gott! Ein leises Keuchen entschlüpfte meiner Kehle und ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Meine Hände glitten wie von selbst langsam über meine Brust nach unten und blieben an meinem Hosenbund liegen. Oh mein Gott...wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhörte, dann...zu SPÄT. Schon konnte ich fühlen, wie sich die Hitze, die heiß durch meinen Körper lief, an einem ganz bestimmten Ort sammelte, der mir ein bekanntes wohliges und enger werdendes Gefühl bescherte.

Entsetzt riss ich meine Augen auf und da sah ich ihn. MEIN VATER! Er hielt sich schwer atmend an der Schiebetür seines Arbeitszimmers fest und starrte mich mit einem Ausdruck aus Entsetzen und Panik an. NEIN NEIN Bitte nicht! "Draco...was..." mehr kam nicht über seine Lippen. Sein Blick brannte wie Feuer auf meiner Haut, als mir bewusst wurde, dass natürlich auch ER sah, was gerade zwischen meinen Beinen abging. "Vater bitte..." zu mehr kam ich nicht, da er fluchtartig den Raum verließ.

Jetzt war mir alles egal. Ich rannte hinter ihm her und wollte ihm irgendeine Lügengeschichte auftischen...nur ich musste jetzt verdammt nochmmal mit ihm sprechen. Ich rannte durchs Haus, aber fand ihn nicht. Wo war er nur hin? Erst nach einigen Minuten hörte ich ihn im Badezimmer. Ich trat an die Tür und hörte, wie er meinen Namen stöhnte? Und wie er schluchzte. VATER...ich musste zu ihm. Natürlich war die Türe versperrt, aber dank meiner vielen Jahre in Hogwarts war das nun kein Problem mehr für mich. Nach wenigen Sekunden stand ich vor ihm. Mein Vater stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Waschbecken ab und hatte sein sonst so ordentliches Hemd halb aufgeknöpft. Er atmete, als hätte er gerade an einem Marathon teilgenommen und seine Haare waren etwas durchnässt, da er sich offensichtlich gerade das Gesicht gewaschen hatte.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Draco, das solltest Du besser lassen" sagte er atemlos. "Warum Vater?"

Er sah mich durchdringend an und sagte "weil ich in meiner jetzigen Verfassung nichts tun möchte, was Du danach bereuen könntest oder was ich danach bereuen könnte, wenn ich jetzt die Beherrschung verliere!" Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Was sollte ich oder er bereuen? "Bitte...lass mich Dir erklären, Vater".

Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um und ergriff meine Schultern. "Verstehst Du es denn nicht, Draco? Ich darf Dir gegenüber NIEMALS die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Deshalb bin ich vor 2 Jahren gegangen. Ich musste gehen. Ich musste gehen, um Dich zu schützen...vor mir und meinen Gefühlen". Ich glaube, in diesem Moment verstand ich, aber ich erlaubte mir nicht zu verstehen. Daher sagte ich tonlos "ich habe Dir das niemals verziehen, dass Du mich allein gelassen hast, Vater".

Nun sah er mich traurig und verzweifelt an und erwiderte "Draco hör mir jetzt zu. Es ist absolut wichtig, dass Du mich nie etwas tun lässt, was Du nicht möchtest. Früher dachte ich, dass ich mich Dir gegenüber im Griff hätte, doch ich habe mich geirrt. An diesem einen Tag, als Du 15 Jahre alt warst, wäre mir beinahe alles entglitten und um ein Haar hätte ich meine Beherrschung verloren. Es kostete mich damals übermenschlich Kraft, mich von Dir zu entfernen...vor allem, als ich spürte, wie sehr Dich meine körperliche Nähe erregt hatte. Es war so schwer, Draco, zu verhindern, dass ich von Deinen und meinen Gefühlen mitgerissen werde. Das war eine der schwersten Prüfungen in meinem bisherigen Leben und daher musste ich fort. Ich dachte, dass mich diese Trennung wieder zur Vernunft kommen lässt, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Oh Gott! Daher musst Du es jetzt wissen, denn wir bewegen uns schon wieder am gefährlichen Rande einer solchen Situation und das obwohl wir erst seit wenigen Stunden zusammen sind. Wie soll das in den nächsten Wochen weitergehen? Du bringst mich dermaßen aus der Fassung, Draco. Ich bin mit meiner Kraft am Ende und verzweifelt, weil ich einfach nicht weiß, wie ich diese Gefühle anders in den Griff bekomme, als Dich für immer verlassen zu müssen. Draco, ich liebe Dich!"

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Konnte es denn wirklich sein? "Vater, ich liebe Dich doch auch". Er sah mich schmerzerfüllt an "Mein Junge, ich liebe Dich nicht so, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn lieben sollte. Ich BEGEHRE Dich! Verstehst Du nun endlich?"

Seine Worten stoben auf mich ein, wie ein Sturm und ich spürte Wut in mir aufsteigen. "Vater, denkst Du nicht, dass ich hier auch noch ein Wort mitzureden hab? Warum hast Du Dich mir nicht schon viel früher anvertraut? Ich muss Dich enttäuschen, wenn Du jetzt von mir erwartest, dass ich mich angewidert von Dir abwende, so wie Du damals. Ich begehre Dich nämlich auf dieselbe Weise, wie Du mich!" Jetzt brüllte ich ihn beinahe an. "Verstehst DU eigentlich, wie sehr ICH gelitten habe und immer noch leide? Glaubst Du, es macht mir Spaß, in meinen eigenen Vater verliebt zu sein und einen Ständer zu bekommen, wenn ich nur an ihn denke?" schrie ich. Ich war so wütend auf ihn und schlug mit meinen Fäusten gegen seine harte Brust.

Mein Vater starrte mich an und ich konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten. Plötzlich nahm er mich in seine Arme. Nur ganz kurz, aber es reichte aus, um mich zu beruhigen.

"Draco, ich habe es geahnt. Es tut mir so leid. Weißt Du, wie lange ich Dich schon auf diese verbotene Art liebe? Und wie schwer es immer für mich war, dies verstecken zu müssen? Ich habe gegen diese Gefühle angekämpft, wie ein Löwe, aber es half nichts. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass Deine Begeisterung für mich nur Vater-Sohn ist und mehr nicht. Als ich dann spürte, wie sehr Dich mein körperlicher Kontakt erregt, sah ich rot. Schlimm genug, dass ich so für Dich fühle. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass NUR ICH so für Dich fühle. Ich glaube, im Grunde meines Herzens wusste ich es jedoch schon längst, dass Du mich auf dieselbe Weise willst, wie ich Dich. Wir dürfen NIEMALS die Beherrschung verlieren, Draco! NIE! Es darf einfach nicht sein, weil es falsch ist!"

Seine Worte waren wie Nadelstiche, die mein Herz perforierten. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt und prickelte, als ich bemerkte, wie nah sein Gesicht an meinem war. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und hauchte leise "es ist mir egal, ob es falsch ist...jetzt, da ich weiß, dass Du meine Gefühle erwiderst, kann ich nie wieder nur Dein Sohn sein."

Die Augen meines Vaters wurden dunkler, als er flüsterte "Draco, weißt Du, was Du da sagst? Weißt Du, wozu Du mich verleiten möchtest? Und weißt Du, wie sehr Du mich gerade in Versuchung führst? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich es für Dich in meiner Nähe ist!"

Unter seinen Worten erzitterte ich und heiße Wellen des Verlangens stiegen in mir auf, als mir bewusst wurde von was für einer Art Gefahr er sprach und diese Erkenntnis ließ erregende Bilder in mir entstehen. Mein Vater sah mich starr an und seine Augen begannen sich zu weiten. Sein Blick wurde bedrohlich und fast zornig, als ihm vermutlich klar wurde, was ich gerade dachte, denn meine Gier nach ihm war mir sicher ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Verdammt Draco"...sagte er. "Du bringst mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Hör auf damit!"

Seine Hände krampften sich um meine Schultern, als er mich schüttelte. "HÖR AUF DAMIT!" flehte er gequält.

Dann legte er seine Stirn gegen meine, so dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten. "Du bist so töricht, Draco" flüsterte er.

Die ungewohnte Nähe zu ihm, raubte mir meinen Verstand.

"Sei vorsichtig mit Deinen Wünschen, Draco. Es ist und bleibt falsch!"

Gequält sagte ich "was ist falsch? Was ist falsch daran, Vater?" und dann geschah es.

"Was ich jetzt tue, ist falsch" flüsterte er. Er nahm mein Kinn in seine Hand, hob meinen Kopf zu seinem und küsste mich. Ich taumelte und wie ein Ertrinkender krallte ich mich nun an ihm fest und verhinderte damit, dass er sich von mir lösen konnte. Ich roch sein Haar und den Geruch seiner Haut und nun war es für mich zu spät. Meine Hand schnellte in seinen Nacken und ich presste meinen Mund fester auf seinen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und streichelte mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Er keuchte und öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig. Als meine Zunge in seinen Mund glitt, glaubte ich ohnmächtig zu werden. So sehr spielten meine Gefühle verrückt. Pures Feuer schoss durch meine Adern und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein. Seine Zunge war so stark...so stark, wie alles an ihm. Unsere Zungen fochten einen harten und faszinierenden Kampf aus und unsere Küsse wurden immer wilder und unkontrollierter. Noch niemals in meinem Leben bin ich so geküsst worden. Meine Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und ich nahm nichts mehr wahr um mich...ausser ihn. Seine Zunge, seinen Geruch, sein leises Keuchen, seinen Körper an meinem.

Er löste unseren Kuss, um kurz meine leicht geöffneten Lippen zu betrachten und sein Blick war fast wahnsinnig vor Lust. Sein Atem wurde schneller, als er sah, wie erregt ich war. Und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung presste er mich nach hinten gegen die Wand. Er presste meine Arme neben meinen Kopf und sah mich wild an. "Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es für Dich gefährlich ist in meiner Nähe?" hörte ich ihn bedrohlich knurren. Ich begann zu keuchen beim Klang seiner Stimme, die so rau und dunkel war, wie ich sie noch nie vernommen hatte und mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gefährlich nahe am Kollaps. "Jaaaa, mein kleiner Draco...ich habe Dich gewarnt" raunte er lüstern in mein Ohr und fuhr mit der Zunge über meine Ohrmuschel. Er schien vollkommen seine sonst so perfekte Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben, denn nun presste er mich mit seinem Becken noch fester gegen die Wand und ließ mich seine enorme Erektion an meiner ebenfalls beachtlichen Erregung spüren. Nun begann ich hemmungslos zu stöhnen, als er sich an mir rieb und mit mir in einem wilden Rhythmus immer wieder gegen die Wand schaukelte...ja fast prallte.

Sein Mund suchte meinen und er küsste mich begierig. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen seine Wildheit und Rohheit und wollte auch gar nicht dagegen ankommen. Ich flehte innerlich nach mehr.

Meine Hand schlüpfte in sein halb geöffnetes Hemd und ich streichelte über seine nackte Brust. Er stöhnte und begann zu zittern. Ich wurde immer besinnungsloser. Dieser Mann erregte mich so sehr. Mein Gott! Ich wollte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut spüren und liebkosen. Wollte ihn schmecken und ich wollte...daran durfte ich erst gar nicht denken, wenn ich in diesem Moment schon so durchdrehte. Ich wollte seine Männlichkeit berühren. Meine Hand glitt langsam über seinen Bauch nach unten und blieb an seinem Hosenbund liegen. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich ich ganz leicht über die riesige Beule in seiner Hose. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment setzte der Verstand meines Vaters wieder ein. Sofort spürte ich, wie er erstarrte und den Kuss löste. Er legte seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge, klammerte sich an mir fest und atmete immer heftiger und lauter, als meine Hand den Knopf seiner Hose suchte. Plötzlich schoss ganz schnell seine Hand nach unten und hielt meine Hand fest, wie in einem Schraubstock.

Er sah mich an und seine Augen waren schwarz. "Draco STOPP!"

Ich erschrak, als ich sah, wie außer sich er war. "Vater bitte, was..." Er unterbrach mich schroff. "Nenn mich nicht Vater, Draco" zischte er. "Ein Vater tut so etwas nicht mit seinem Sohn! Ein Vater fühlt so etwas nicht für seinen Sohn. Verdammt Draco...wie konnte ich nur so dermaßen die Kontrolle über mich verlieren. Es tut mir so leid. Ist Dir eigentlich klar, was wir beinahe getan hätten? Das darfst Du nie wieder tun oder zulassen! Versprich es mir!"

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab. "Das kann ich nicht", aber mein Vater hörte diese leisen Worte schon nicht mehr, da er regelrecht vor mir flüchtete.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Verlangen

Ich blieb regungslos zurück und dann rutschte ich mit dem Rücken an der Badezimmerwand hinab. Mit verwundetem Herzen dachte ich darüber nach, was gerade geschehen war. Himmel...ich wusste, dass mein Vater mich begehrte, wie nichts auf der Welt, denn sonst hätte er niemals derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren und trotzdem wies er mich zurück.

Verzweifelt stand ich auf und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn heute entweder gar nicht mehr sehen würde oder erst, wenn sich Gäste im Haus befinden.

Ich hatte recht mit meiner Vermutung. Er kam erst, als bereits zwei meiner Tanten erschienen waren und er versuchte mir krampfhaft aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn geschüttelt und angebrüllt, dass er mir nicht so weh tun soll. Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer eine gute Miene zu machen, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Schließlich war mein 18. Geburtstag und dementsprechend viel Aufmerksamkeit wurde mir geschenkt...leider.

Irgendwann zog mich mein Vater etwas zur Seite und drückte mich fest an sich. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn" sagte er und ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken verkrampfte. Sofort ließ er mich wieder los. "Danke, Vater" sagte ich ausdruckslos. Ich wollte mir auf keinen Fall die Blöße geben, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ich litt. Wahrscheinlich war mir auch mein dummer Stolz im Weg...denn schließlich war das der Mann, den ich über alles auf der Welt liebte und immer lieben werde.

Zum Glück ging der Abend irgendwann zu Ende und ich konnte mich verkrümeln. Dafür erntete ich einen ironischen Spruch meiner Cousine, die nicht glauben konnte, dass ich an so einem Tag nicht mehr mit ihr zur Disco gehen wollte. "Mensch Draco, bist Du langweilig geworden. Was ist denn mit Dir los?" sage sie. "Ich hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen" log ich und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie mich mein Vater besorgt ansah.

Später, als alle Gäste gegangen waren, klopfte es leise an meine Tür. "Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich meinen Vater besorgt fragen. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen und sagte nur "Ja, mach Dir keine Sorgen...ich schlafe schon fast". Dann hörte ich, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten.

Oh, ich war so wütend auf ihn und gleichzeitig so verliebt. Ich verzehrte mich nach ihm und nach seinen Berührungen. "Wie soll das nur werden zwischen uns" seufzte ich tief und schlug die Decke über mich.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich sehr früh und war dankbar dafür, denn es würde ein sehr heißer Tag werden. Der Heißeste in diesem Jahr bisher und ich wollte früh los zum nahegelegenen See und schwimmen gehen. Wir hatten zwar einen Pool im Untergeschoß unserer Villa, aber ich musste hier raus. Rasch packte ich meine Sachen und lief nach unten. Mein Vater saß bereits an seinem Arbeitsplatz und trank Kaffee. Wie stolz er aussah. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er für seine Verhältnisse nur leicht bekleidet war. Verdammte Gedanken! Raus aus meinem Kopf! schrie ich innerlich. Natürlich half das überhaupt nicht...wie immer, wenn es um meinen Vater ging. Na klasse. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Zauber, der nur mein bescheuertes Gefühls-Ich in die Irrenanstalt verfrachtete? Oder vielleicht lieber doch nach Askaban? Wenigstens käme es dann nie wieder heraus. Die Gedanken, die ich bereits in der Kutsche bei unserem Herflug hatte, lenkten mich ab.

"Draco, willst Du einen Ausflug machen?" hörte ich meinen Vater sagen und nun sah ich ihn doch an. Aufgrund der bevorstehenden Temperaturen trug er keine seiner schweren edlen Gewänder, sondern nur ein leichtes weißes Seidenhemd. Der Rest seines Körpers war hinter seinem Schreibtisch nicht zu sehen.

"Ja, ich gehe zum See...bis später" sagte ich hastig und rannte hinaus. Ich hörte noch, wie er sagte "Viel Spaß, Draco".

Oh, wie wundervoll erfrischend das Wasser war. Ich lag im weichen Gras und schaute in den blauen Himmel. Wie gerne hätte ich meinen Vater jetzt hier an meiner Seite. Der Gedanke schmerzte mich. Wie konnte es eigentlich nur soweit kommen? Es ist doch naturgemäß nicht normal, solche Gefühle für seine Eltern zu entwickeln?! Naja bei meiner Mutter wäre das auch schlecht möglich gewesen, denn sie hatte mich und meinen Vater nie geliebt. Sie war eine eiskalte und berechnende Frau, die nur auf den Ruhm und das Geld meines Vaters aus war. Solang ich mich zurück erinnern kann, war ich ihr nur ein lätiger Klotz am Bein, denn sie ging lieber mit ihren bescheuerten Freundinnen aus, als sich um mich zu kümmern. Wenn sie es dann doch musste, ließ sie mich spüren, dass sie nichts für mich empfand. Somit übernahm mein Vater meine Erziehung zum größten Teil. Und er versuchte mir trotz seiner Strenge, die nötige Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zu vermitteln, die ich von meiner Mutter nicht bekam. Im Laufe der Jahre begann er sie zu hassen und sie sprachen kaum mehr miteinander. Mein Vater hatte sie schon vor vielen Jahren verlassen. Ich glaube, er war schon immer ein eher einsamer Mensch und danach war er noch einsamer. Er ließ keinen Menschen mehr an sich ran...außer mich.

Gedankenverloren schaute ich kleinen Wölkchen zu, die am Himmel entlang zogen. Ich schüttelte mich, da ich den Gedanken an meine grauenhafte und grausame Mutter vertreiben wollte.

Inzwischen war es Mittag und es war unglaublich heiß geworden. Ich schätzte ungefähr 35 Grad. Ich verzog mich unter eine Baumkette und versuchte zu lesen, aber meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu meinem bemerkenswerten Vater ab. Ich dachte daran, wie er schwer atmend an meinen Körper gepresst war und ich seine deutliche Erektion an meinem Unterleib spürte. Oh Himmel...bitte sofort aufhören damit, dachte ich erschrocken, als ich spürte, welche Wirkung dies auf meinen eigenen Körper hatte. Wie peinlich wäre das denn? In der Badehose. Ich sprang auf und stürmte in den kalten See. Gott sei gedankt...das half. Puuuuuh.

Ich beschloss wieder nach Hause zu gehen, denn meine Befürchtung, dass ich nun alle 10 Minuten in den See rasen muss, war einfach zu groß. Verdammt, ich werde noch verrückt.

Zu Hause angekommen, suchte ich ängstlich meinen Vater, denn eigentlich wollte ich ihm lieber nicht begegnen und ich huschte leise durch die Räume. Dann hörte ich etwas aus dem Untergeschoss und ich vermutete, dass mein Vater ebenfalls schwimmen gegangen war. Mein Vater...Wasser...fast nackt...schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Oh NEIN! Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen. Seit wann ist Draco Malfoy eigentlich so schwach...dachte ich wehmütig. Ich war sicherlich viel unbeherrschter, als mein Vater (aber wer war das nicht)?! Jedoch im Vergleich zu meinen Mitschülern in Hogwarts, hatte ich mich immer perfekt im Griff. Gerade, was sexuelle Dinge anging, war ich absolut nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Und der Gedanke an einen halbnackten Menschen im Wasser hätte mich nicht im Geringsten berührt. Wenn meine Freunde dämlich grinsten und anzügliche Geheimnisse austauschten oder von einem Mädchen schwärmten, ließ mich das völlig kalt. Es hätte auch genau genommen absolut nicht einem "Malfoy" entsprochen, sich so aufzuführen. Natürlich hatte ich in den vergangenen 2 Jahren auch meine sexuellen Erfahrungen gesammelt und fand sie auch recht angenehm, aber jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich dies wohl eher so empfand, weil ich mir einredete, es müsste so sein.

Wieder vergrub ich den Kopf in meinen Händen. Oh Vater! Wenn Du wüsstest, was hier mit mir geschieht...deinetwegen!

Ich stöhnte entnervt und ergab mich in die Versuchung, wenigstens einen ganz kurzen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Also schlich ich lautlos die Treppe nach unten und lugte um die Ecke. Da sah ich ihn. Mich traf fast der Schlag bei seinem Anblick. Er schwamm gerade mit kräftigen Zügen zum Beckenrand und ich sah fasziniert, wie sich seine starken Muskeln bewegten. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und war NACKT! Oh GOTT! Ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Die Wassertropfen glitzerten auf seiner Haut, wie tausend Diamanten, die man über ihn geworfen hatte und ich beobachtete, wie sich diese Diamanten ihren Weg nach unten bahnten auf seinem wundervollen Körper. Als meine Augen sich zwischen seine Beine legten, bekam ich wohl eine richtige Schnappatmung, denn ich hatte das Gefühl keinen Sauerstoff mehr in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper war angespannt und ich war wie ein Raubtier, dass bereit war, sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen. Kurz bevor ich auf ihn losstürmte, meldete sich nun doch noch ein winziger Teil meines Verstandes zurück und alles schrie in mir: WEG! BLOß WEG HIER! Und ich rannte in mein Zimmer, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her.

Da saß ich nun für die nächsten 2 Stunden und starrte an die Wand meines Zimmers. Ich wusste mir keinen Rat mehr. Vielleicht hatte mein Vater recht und wir mussten uns wirklich für immer trennen, denn ich war überzeugt, dass weder ich noch er jemals von diesen Gefühlen füreinander ablassen könnten. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto verzweifelter und wütender wurde ich. Warum schaffte ich es nicht, mich wenigstes soweit zu beherrschen, wie er? Und warum konnte er das, wenn er mich doch ach so sehr liebte? Ich steigerte mich immer mehr in diese beiden Fragen hinein und dann beschloss ich mit ihm zu reden. Und zwar jetzt sofort.

Ich ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, aber da war er nicht. Im Untergeschoss war er auch nicht mehr. Fündig wurde ich dann im Wohnzimmer und als ich ihn sah, war mein Zorn verflogen. Er lag mit offenem Hemd auf der übergroßen Couch und schlief mit einem Buch in der Hand. Wie friedlich und wunderschön er aussah. Sein hellblondes langes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und seine Haut glänzte leicht, da es immer noch viel zu warm war. Ich konnte mich nicht abwenden von diesem Anblick und so schlich ich mich leise neben ihn auf die Couch und betrachtete seine edlen Gesichtszüge. Die geschwungenen Lippen, die gerade und nahezu perfekte Nase und seine geschlossenen Augen. Ich seufzte leise und konnte nicht anders, als ihm eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Mit der Daumenkuppe strich ich ehrfürchtig über seine Oberlippe und wiederholte dasselbe mit der Unterlippe. Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt küssen. Mein Vater seufzte leise und ich traute meinen Ohren nicht: er stöhnte leise immer wieder meinen Namen. "Draco, Draco, Draco" hörte ich ihn. Gerade, als ich mich bis auf wenige Zentimeter seinen Lippen genähert hatte, riss er die Augen auf. "Verflucht, Draco!" schrie er beinahe. "Ich dachte, ich hatte mich klar ausgedrückt! Du darfst mir nicht so nahe kommen!" und er stieß mich fast von der Couch. Nun saß er aufrecht an die Rückenlehne gelehnt und starrte mich an. Seine Augen ließen mich schaudern. Und plötzlich wurde ich wieder unglaublich verzweifelt und zornig. So sehr, dass mein Gehirn sich für einen Moment verabschiedete und ich nur noch aus animalischem Instinkt heraus handelte. Mit einem wütenden Knurren stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Ich sprang blitzschnell auf seinen Schoß und setzte somit seine Beine außer Gefecht und ich drückte mit aller Macht seine Arme links uns rechts an die Rückenlehne.

Da mein Vater wohl überhaupt nicht mit einem solchen Ansturm meinerseits gerechnet hatte, hatte er tatsächlich in dieser Position keine Chance freizukommen. Er drehte und wand sich unter mir, aber es half ihm nichts.

"Draco, wie kannst Du es wagen! Lass mich SOFORT los!" sagte er mit einem solch scharfen Unterton, der mich unter normalen Umständen mehr als eingeschüchtert hätte. Aber diesmal nicht und das sprach ich auch aus. "Diesmal nicht, Lucius" sagte ich wie von Sinnen.

Er hielt verblüfft inne...vermutlich, weil ich ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Dann wand er sich wieder unter mir, wie ein Verrückter und erreichte dadurch aber nur, dass sich unsere Lenden extrem aneinander rieben. Ich keuchte und wollte aber niemals aufgeben und ich presste seinen Körper noch fester in den Stoff der Couch. "Draco, ich warne Dich!" schrie er und ich sah in seine funkelnden Augen, die mich fast verschlangen. Ich sah darin ein brennendes Verlangen, welches mir den Atem nahm. Wie schwer musste es meinem Vater gerade fallen, die Beherrschung zu behalten. Ich konnte es nur erahnen. Seine Gegenwehr wurde immer stärker, je größer dieses Verlangen in seinen Augen wurde und ich wusste, dass ich ihn bald nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Daher tat ich blitzschnell das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun konnte. Sein offenes Hemd gab seinen Oberkörper frei und ich warf mich nach vorne. Mein Kopf schlug gegen seine Brust und ich legte meine Lippen auf seine rechte Brustwarze und streichelte mit meiner Zunge darüber. Mein Vater versteifte sich unter mir, als wäre er aus Stein und sog zischend die Luft ein. "Oh Gott, Draco nicht!"

Ich hielt weiter seine Arme mit aller Macht, die ich aufwenden konnte, fest und ließ meine Zunge immer drängender über diese wundervolle Stelle tanzen. Er atmete immer schneller und als ich in die empfindliche Spitze seiner aufgerichteten Brustwarze biss, begann er laut zu stöhnen. "Draco, hör auf damit...nicht"!

Doch ich spürte, wie der Druck seiner Arme immer mehr abnahm...seine Gegenwehr immer geringer wurde. Was ich tat, machte mich fast besinnungslos und ich hätte ihn auch nicht länger halten können. Zu sehr berauschte es mich und seine unglaubliche Reaktion darauf, verstärkte dies nur noch mehr. Ich saugte mich an seiner Brust fest und liebkoste seine Haut. Mit der Zunge fuhr ich langsam hoch über sein Schlüsselbein zu seinem Hals und der Geruch seines Halses benebelte mich regelrecht. Ich biss ihn in den Hals bis die Haut dort leicht anschwoll und blies dann sanft kühle Luft darauf. Mein Vater begann zu beben und seine Arme sanken nach unten. Meine frei gewordenen Hände glitten wieder auf seine Brust und während ich seinen Hals liebkoste, rieb ich mit meinen Daumen über seine steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Das Beben meines Vaters ging nun in starkes Zittern über und sein Atem ging wie eine Dampfwalze. Plötzlich schnellten seine Arme um mich herum und er presste meine Lenden fest gegen seine. Ich glaubte zu explodieren, als ich spürte, wie sein steifes Glied gegen meines drückte und ich begann mich hemmungslos auf ihm zu bewegen. Den Schmerz, der inzwischen viel zu engen Hose, spürte ich kaum...so sehr war ich in meiner eigenen Lust gefangen. Ich hörte, wie mein Vater laut aufstöhnte und mein Mund suchte hungrig den seinen. Seine heiße Zunge glitt in mich, wie eine glühende Schlange und brachte mich um den Verstand. Der Widerstand meines Vaters war dahin geschmolzen. Er packte mein Hemd und riss es mit einem Ruck auf. Ich registrierte im hintersten Eckchen meines Gehirns, wie die Knöpfe wild nach allen Seiten flogen, wie kleine Wurfgeschosse. Und er riss mir das Hemd vom Körper. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war auch er aus seinem Hemd geschlüpft und nun trafen unsere nackten Oberkörper aufeinander. Himmel...das war fast zu viel für mich. Die Erregung und Leidenschaft überflutete mich. Mit nichts konnte ich dieses momentane Gefühl vergleichen und nun war ich es, der hemmungslos zu zittern begann. Seine Hände streichelten und kniffen mich und ich hatte die Empfindung, dass es nicht mehr nur 2 Hände waren. Wie im Wahn hörte ich meinen Vater leise etwas murmeln und Sekunden später waren wir von all unseren restlichen Kleidern befreit. Ich stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sich unsere nackten Unterleiber berührten und mein hartes Glied nun endgültig auf seines traf. Es war so groß, dass es mich beinahe einschüchterte...majestätisch lag es steil aufgerichtet an meinen Bauch. Mein Vater hatte die Arme fest um mich geschlungen und atmete laut und unkontrolliert. Ich wollte ihn gerade an dieser wundervollen Stelle berühren, als er meine Schultern ein Stück von sich weg drückte und mir fest in die Augen sah. Sie hatten wieder dieselbe schwarze Farbe, wie neulich im Badezimmer.

"Draco, sei Dir sicher...ganz sicher, dass Du das wirklich willst" sagte er schwer atmend. "Wenn wir jetzt weitermachen, dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. Nicht für mich. Ich bin ein 40 jähriger Mann, Draco und kein kleiner Teenager mehr und Du hast keine Ahnung, zu welch starken Gefühlen ich fähig bin. Wenn wir das hier fortführen, dann bist Du mein und Du weißt, dass ich nicht pflege, die Dinge, die ich MEIN nenne, jemals wieder aufzugeben. Und Du weißt, dass ich niemanden neben mir dulde. Sei Dir also mehr als sicher!" Seine Augen funkelten mich dunkel und wild an und ich wusste, dass er es sehr sehr ernst meinte. Ich war so glücklich! Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich mich seine Worte machten, denn das war es, was ich immer ersehnte...dass er mein war für immer. Ganz allein mein und ich sein.

"Es wird niemals jemanden neben Dir geben, Lucius". Meine Stimme war rau. "Liebe mich und lass mich Dich lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit" keuchte ich und rieb meinen Bauch gegen sein hartes Glied. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, als er meine Hand nahm und auf sein Glied legte. "Berühre mich, Draco" schluchzte er fast. Ich keuchte beinhahe lauter als er, als ich anfing über sein Glied zu streichen. Vorsichtig zuerst, streichelte ich mit dem Daumen über seine feuchte Spitze und genoss das Gefühle der samtenen Haut. Dann umschloss ich sein Glied mit meiner Hand und begann ihn zu massieren. Mein Vater stöhnte nun hemmungslos und stieß rhythmisch gegen meine Hand. Mein Gott...das machte mich verrückt. Ich platze vor Lust und fürchtete schon, dass ich mich ohne sein zutun auf seinem Bauch ergießen könnte. In dem Moment, als ich versuchte mich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Glied, dass er nun genauso verwöhnte, wie ich seines. Himmel...dachte ich..bitte reiß Dich zusammen. Ich begann wieder heftig zu zittern und schluchzende Laute traten aus meiner Kehle, als ich ihn massierte und mich gleichzeitig gegen seine Hand bewegte. Lucius küsste mich leidenschaftlich und flüsterte leise "beruhige Dich, Draco". Er lächelte mich zärtlich an. Ich sah ihn benebelt an und nickte leicht. Er begann wieder mein Glied auf diese unglaubliche Weise zu streicheln, aber diesmal bedeutend langsamer und kniff mich gleichzeitig in meine Brustwarzen. Da verlor ich endgültig mein Denkvermögen und ich stöhnte laut und immer lauter. Gleichzeitig wurden meine Bewegungen an seinem Glied immer schneller und fester, da sich meine Hand automatisch den schnellen Bewegungen meines Beckens anpasste. Ich hörte, wie auch er immer lauter wurde und raue dunkle Schreie aus seinem Mund ertönten. Er spürte, dass ich schon wieder am Rand meines Höhepunktes war und ließ sich daher auch vollkommen gehen. In mir explodierte alles...tausend bunte Funken sprühten vor meinem inneren Auge, als ich mich mit einem spitzen Schrei in seiner Hand ergoß. Ich spürte jede einzelne Nervenbahn, die sich in meinem Körper alle an diesem einen Punkt zu vereinen schienen. Und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu beben und zu keuchen. Lucius Muskeln waren zum Bersten gespannt und Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Er stöhnte unaufhörlich, als er mich fest an sich presste und wild in meine Hand stieß. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei schrie er meinen Namen, als er genauso heftig, wie ich zuvor, in meiner Hand kam. Er drückte mich zitternd an sich und atmete schwer gegen meinen Hals. Eine Weile blieb er ganz still sitzen mit geschlossenen Augen und schien zu warten, bis sein Zittern nachließ. Dann küsste er mich zärtlich und zog mich mit sich unter die Decke auf der Couch.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Eifersucht

Wir lagen eng umschlungen und sprachen nicht. Ich hörte nur auf seinen Herzschlag, der nach einer Weile wieder seine normale Geschwindigkeit aufnahm. Langsam begann ich in dieser wohligen Geborgenheit einzuschlafen und bekam daher auch nur noch am Rande mit, wie mein wundervoller Vater sich erhob und mich mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer trug. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und lächelte ihn an. "Pssst Draco, schlafe" sagte seine dunkle Stimme leise, aber bestimmt. Ich wollte noch darüber nachdenken, wie er es schaffte, mich derart mühelos in sein Bett zu tragen, denn schließlich war ich ja selbst bereits ein ausgewachsener Mann, aber bevor ich meine Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch eine warme und zärtliche Berührung an meiner Wange. Sofort wollte ich mich an die Quelle dieser Zärtlichkeit drücken...meinen Vater. Ich stellte jedoch verblüfft und etwas enttäuscht fest, dass er bereits vollkommen angekleidet neben mir lag und mich liebevoll beobachtete, während sein Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt war.

"Du bist so schön, Draco" lächelte er beinahe stolz. "So wunderschön. Ich könnte Dich stundenlang nur ansehen" hörte ich ihn wieder sprechen. Das gerade ER das sagte? Die Ausgeburt der Eleganz und Perfektion? Alleine ihn jetzt zu betrachten, raubte mir schon wieder den Verstand. Er lag in einer feinen schwarzen Hose neben mir und hatte ein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd an, welches eng an seinem Körper lag. Sein Haar hatte er mit einem schwarzen Seidenband im Nacken zusammengebunden. Ich hatte nie einen schöneren Menschen gesehen, als ihn. Das wusste ich jetzt. Und plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zu den wunderbaren Gefühlen in meiner Brust noch etwas anderes gesellte. Etwas, was mir einen brennenden Stich versetzte. Ich hatte aufgehört zu atmen.

"Draco, was ist?" hörte ich meinen Vater fragen. "Ich weiß nicht genau, Vater. Es ist nichts" sagte ich daraufhin verwirrt. "Musst Du fort?" fragte ich? Ich wusste, dass es wohl kaum etwas Offizielles sein konnte, denn mein Vater wäre sonst ganz anders gekleidet.

"Ja, Draco. Ich möchte in der Winkelgasse etwas in Autrag geben und bin bald wieder da. Bleibe ruhig noch etwas liegen und ruhe Dich aus" sagte er und streichelte meine Stirn. Ich sah ihn wohl mit einer gehörigen Portion Enttäuschung an, denn plötzlich hörte ich sein schallendes Lachen ertönen. "Oh Draco, Du siehst mich gerade an, als würde die Welt untergehen". Er zog mich an sich. "Naja, ein bisschen Zeit habe ich ja noch" flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr. Er strich mir mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Rücken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dann wanderten seine Finger zu meinem Nacken und er liebkoste meinen Hals. Ganz leichte Küsse verteilte er auf der empfindlichen Haut meines Halses. Und ich spürte, dass meine Erregung wuchs, denn ich konnte das Ziehen in meinem Unterleib deutlich spüren. Mein Vater spürte das natürlich auch und sog laut die Luft in seine Lungen, ehe er sie anhielt. Himmel, dachte ich. Musste ich denn immer gleich eine Erektion bekommen, wenn er mich berührte. Ich liebte ihn doch auch ohne diese körperliche Erfüllung und konnte es ihm jedoch nicht beweisen. Nicht so auf jeden Fall, dachte ich wütend auf mich selbst. Jedoch wurde ich recht schnell aus meinen Gedanken herausgerissen, denn mein Vater schob mich ein winziges Stück von sich weg und drehte mich auf den Rücken.

Er sah an mir hinab und seine Augen begannen zu glühen. "So schön bist Du" hörte ich ihn wieder sagen. Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, spürte ich seine Hand auf meiner Brust, die mich liebkoste und langsam nach unten wanderte über meinen Bauch zu meinen Lenden. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Dann legte sich seine große Hand auf mein Glied und er strich kurz darüber. Ich schnappte lauter nach Luft. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn auch spüren und ihn entkleiden möchte, aber auch dazu kam ich nicht, denn er legte seinen Mund auf meine Brust und fuhr mit der Zunge quälend langsam die Spur nach, die zuvor seine Hand genommen hatte. Ich japste nach Luft, als er sich meinen Lenden näherte. Wollte er denn wirklich...? Ein lautes Stöhnen bahnte sich den Weg durch meine Kehle, als er mein Glied mit seinen Lippen umschloss. Ich sah ihn an, wie er sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett aufstütze und mit der anderen Hand meinen Bauch streichelte, der inzwischen zu hartem Stein geworden war. Der Anblick dieses stolzen Mannes...wie er meine Erregung mit seinen Lippen liebkoste und wie sich sein Kopf auf und ab bewegte, ließ mich erzittern und brachte mich an den Rande meines Verstandes. Ich warf den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte nun hemmungslos. Meine Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken. Ob ich es wagen durfte meine Hand auf seinen Kopf zu legen? Ich konnte mich absolut nicht mehr beherrschen und tat es einfach. Ganz vorsichtig legte sich meine bebende Hand auf sein wundervoll seidiges Haar und ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf meinem Bauch leicht verkrampfte und dann wieder entspannte. Alles in mir brannte vor unbändiger Erregung und als ich den Rhythmus seinen Kopfes unter meiner Hand fühlte, gepaart mit der unglaublichen Lust, die mir sein Mund gerade schenkte, knallten mir buchstäblich die Sicherungen durch. Ich keuchte laut und presste seinen Kopf fest gegen meine Lenden, während ich mich in seinen Mund ergoss. Mein Gott! Ich zitterte, wie Espenlaub und atmete, wie ein Verrückter. Was stellte dieser Mensch nur mit meiner Gefühlswelt an, dass ich dermaßen ausrastete. Ich hatte ja, wie gesagt, auch schon vor ihm meine sexuellen Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber nichts war mit dem zu vergleichen, was hier geschah. Ich streichelte ehrfürchtig über sein Haar und blinzelte fast schüchtern zu ihm hinunter, denn ich schämte mich beinahe ein wenig. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich in meiner Leidenschaft nicht eine Grenze überschritten hatte, indem ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, sein Tun zu lenken.

Er erhob sich und legte sich wieder lächelnd seitlich neben mich. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend und errötend an. "Mein süßer, unersättlicher Draco" hörte ich ihn sprechen. "Ich sehe Dir an, was Dich bewegt. Du brauchst Dir jedoch keine Gedanken zu machen, denn wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich es auch nicht getan" sagte er mit einer Stärke und Dominanz in seiner wunderschönen dunklen Stimme, dass ich keinen Zweifel mehr hegte, ob seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprächen oder nicht. "Ich muss gehen, Draco" flüsterte er und hauchte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann war die wundervoll warme Stelle neben mir leer.

Verwirrt und aufgewühlt lag ich noch eine Weile in dem großen Bett meines Vaters, aber ich fand keinen Schlaf mehr. Ich dachte darüber nach, was gestern Abend und gerade eben zwischen uns geschehen war und ich wusste, dass wir etwas getan hatten, das niemals jemand außer uns beiden bemerken durfte. Mir war klar, wie verwerflich es war, was wir miteinander taten, aber ich liebte und begehrte ihn so sehr und konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Und ich hoffte inständig, dass er es nicht eines Tages bereute, denn ich wusste tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich das hier niemals bereuen würde und er mir mein Herz brechen würde. Da waren sie plötzlich wieder...diese brennenden Stiche in meiner Brust. Ich hielt den Atem an und fühlte, wie der Schmerz immer stärker wurde und ich sprang auf.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ging ich nach unten und setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch. Was sollte ich nun tun? Hunger hatte ich eigentlich auch keinen. Ich überlegte mir, was mein Vater wohl gerade machte und ärgerte mich insgeheim, dass er mich nicht einfach mitgenommen hatte. Warum eigentlich nicht. Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn danach fragen wollte, sobald er heimgekehrt war. Ich seufzte und schnappte mir das Buch, in dem ich seit Tagen immer wieder las. Obwohl die Geschichte spannend war, schweiften meine Gedanken immer wieder ab und daher war ich über alle Maßen froh, als ich 2 Stunden später meinen Vater hörte, der gerade nach Hause gekommen war.

Er lugte ins Zimmer und als er mich sah, hellte sich seine Miene auf und er blickte mich voller Zärtlichkeit an. "Draco, ich habe Dich vermisst" lachte er. "Wenn Du wüsstest, wie sehr ich Dich erst vermisst habe" erwiderte ich erleichtert. "Warum hast Du mich eigentlich nicht mitgenommen?" fragte ich ihn. Er sah mich nachdenklich an. Dann sagte er nach einer kleinen Weile "es ist vielleicht noch zu früh, dass wir uns zusammen in so eine belebte Gegend begeben, mein Junge. Es hat sich deutlich etwas verändert zwischen uns und Du weißt, dass niemand dies jemals herausfinden darf. Ich kann meine Gefühle in dieser Hinsicht vor anderen absolut verbergen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du das kannst, Draco?"

Irgendwie schmerzte es mich ein wenig, denn ich fühlte mich trotz meines Alters nicht von ihm ernst genommen. Aber andererseits wusste ich, dass er recht hatte. Er sah mir in die Augen und sagte "außerdem fürchte ich, dass ich mich in der Gegenwart anderer vielleicht Dir gegenüber zu unterkühlt verhalten könnte...zumindest am Anfang...weil ich selbst erst herausfinden muss, wie ich damit in der Öffentlichkeit umgehen kann. Ich bin kein Stein, Draco. Auch, wenn ich vielleicht manchmal nach außen hin so wirke. Und nichts liegt mir so fern, als Dir weh tun zu wollen. Verstehst Du das?"

Stumm sah ich ihn an. Ja, ich verstand ihn. Und unter diesen Umständen war es mir dann vielleicht doch lieber, dass er mich nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Mein Vater drückte mich an sich und fragte leise "Was möchtest Du heute noch unternehmen, Draco? Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen? Wir könnten doch zu dem See gehen, in dem Du manchmal badest, denn der Weg ist eher abgeschieden". Oh ja, ich war begeistert. "Sehr gerne, Vater" sagte ich. "Dann nehme ich meine Decke mit, denn wir können uns doch dort ein wenig hinsetzen".

"Gut, ich bin einverstanden" zwinkerte er mich an.

Gesagt...getan. Wir spazierten mit meiner Decke im Schlepptau den Weg entlang zu meinem Lieblingssee. Zum Glück gab es mehrere Wege dorthin und einer davon führte sehr abgeschieden durch unberührte Natur. Es war so herrlich, ihn so ungezwungen neben mir zu haben. Wir erzählten uns Dinge aus unser beider Leben, die keiner von uns bisher kannte. Gut, bei meinem Vater war das auch nicht sehr schwer, Dinge aus seinem Leben nicht zu kennen. So verschlossen, wie er stets war. Als er sogar meine Hand eine Weile hielt, frohlockte ich innerlich. Ich war so glücklich. Angekommen am See saßen wir eine sehr lange Zeit auf meiner Decke und erzählten weiter. Er sprach sogar kurz über meine Mutter, aber da dieses Thema weder ihm noch mir gefiel, änderte er es bald darauf. Es waren immer wieder Menschen zu sehen, aber die Entfernung zu ihnen erlaubte es uns kurze Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. So streichelte er mir etliche Male mein Haar, welches mir ins Gesicht fiel, aus der Stirn und berührte zärtlich meine Wange. Ich streichelte seine Hand und er erlaubte mir sogar einmal für ein paar Minuten meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter zu legen. Stumm drückte er meine Hand und zog mich kurz an sich. Wie elegant er doch aussah...selbst in dieser Situation am Boden sitzend. Ich sog jede seiner Bewegungen in mich auf und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Seine Augen, die mich anstrahlten. Die Bewegungen seines Gesichtes, wenn er lachte. Die Muskeln an seinem Arm, wenn er sich sein langes Haar nach hinten strich. Er war einfach perfekt. Am Ende starrte ich ihn vermutlich dermaßen intensiv mit weit geöffnetem Blick an, dass er im Gespräch inne hielt und still wurde. Ich starrte ihn weiter an und registrierte erst jetzt, dass er aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. "Oh Verzeihung, Vater. Was hattest Du gerade eben gesagt?". Er fing an zu lachen und drückte mich an sich. "Draco, Du machst mich fast verlegen, so wie Du mich ansiehst. Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, denn wenn Du mich weiter so ansiehst, dann kann ich meinem Verlangen nach Dir vielleicht nicht mehr lang widerstehen."

Seine Stimme war leise und rau geworden und seine Augen funkelten mich in einer weitaus dunkleren Farbe an, als zuvor. Ich wollte ihn an mich ziehen und ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen, aber ich wusste, ich durfte es nicht. Zumindest hier nicht.

Er stand geschmeidig, wie eine Katze, auf und zog mich nach oben. "Komm mein Liebstes" flüsterte er. Unter seinen Worten schmolz ich, wie Butter in der Sonne. Wir gingen nebeneinander am Ufer des Sees und ich blickte stumm auf unser beider Spiegelbild, dass sich auf der Wasseroberfläche zeigte. Ich war stolz auf mein Aussehen und dachte glücklich bei mir, dass mein Vater mich ebenfalls so sah. In den letzten beiden Jahren war ich beinahe so groß geworden, wie er. Nur ein halber Kopf trennte uns voneinander. Und das war trotzdem eine beachtliche Größe für mich, denn mein Vater war ein sehr hochgewachsener Mann. Als ich noch weiter darüber nachdachte, hörte ich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme süßlich rufen "Lucius, was für eine Freude"!

Erschrocken blieben wir stehen und sahen uns um. In einiger Entfernung saß Lucinda Heelsbelt mit ihrem Clan und strahlte meinen Vater an. Oh bitte nicht diese KUH, dachte ich für mich. Ich hasste dieses Weib. Sie war schon seit Jahren hinter meinem Vater her. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass sie schon immer hinter ihm her war d.h. auch, als mein Vater noch mit meiner Mutter zusammen war. Und sie nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sich an ihn heranzumachen. Vor allem so offensichtlich und so billig. Du blödes Weib, spie ich ihr in Gedanken entgegen und mein Blick verfinsterte sich über alle Maßen. Schon sprang sie auf und lief äußerst leicht bekleidet auf meinen Vater zu. Er verspannte sich sichtlich neben mir und keuchte "Oh je". Ganz meiner Meinung wollte ich entgegnen, aber da war sie auch schon bei uns angekommen und hielt ihm ihre perfekt manikürte Hand hin. "Lucius mein Lieber" säuselte sie. Mein Vater nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss darauf. "Madam Lucinda" sagte er knapp. In meinem Herz gab es einen kurzen Stich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sie anfasste. Zu oft fürchtete ich in der Vergangenheit, dass dieses Schreckensweib die Nachfolgerin meiner Mutter werden könnte, denn für mich war immer sehr schwer zu erkennen, was mein Vater tatsächlich über sie und ihre Avancen dachte.

Ich entfernte mich ein paar Schritte, denn ich wollte vermeiden, in die Gefahr zu geraten, ihr die Gurgel umzudrehen. Dann hörte ich nur, wie mein Vater sich höflich einige Minuten mit ihr unterhielt und es dankend ablehnte, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Sie versuchte ihm wieder einmal eine ihrer Einladungen aufzuschwatzen...wie so oft in den letzten Jahren. Ob er jemals eine ihrer Einladungen angenommen hatte, wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich hoffte nicht. Bei dem Gedanken daran verfinsterte sich mein Blick noch mehr und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Meine Güte, warum war ich nur so eifersüchtig. So benimmt sich ein Teenager, aber kein erwachsener Mann, ärgerte ich mich über mich selbst.

Mein Vater rief nach mir und ich sah, dass sie im Begriff war zu gehen. Da betrachtete ich sie etwas genauer. Sie war eine verdammt gut aussehende Frau...verdammt gut aussehend und auch genauso hohl, lachte ich in mich hinein. Mir blieb plötzlich die Luft weg, als ich bemerkte, dass sie eigentlich kaum etwas trug außer einem mega knappen Bikini und ein dünnes durchsichtiges Kleid darüber. Meine Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Wie konnte sie es wagen, uns so gegenüber zu treten! Oh ich hasste sie. Und nun ging sie mit wackelnden Bewegungen zu ihrem Clan zurück und führte vor meinem Vater ein wahres Konzert auf. Ich starrte ihr hinterher und konnte es nicht fassen.

"Draco, kommst Du?" sagte mein Vater. Ich reagierte nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde seine Stimme energischer und etwas ärgerlich "Draco, kommst Du nun endlich? Was ist denn los?"

Ich sah zu ihm und er blickte mich sehr merkwürdig und nachdenklich an. Dann sah er noch einmal zu diesem Weib und dann wieder zu mir. "Komm mein Junge, lass uns gehen".

Den Rest des Weges gingen wir schweigend, denn die Eifersucht, die in mir nagte, schnürte meine Kehle zu. Die Tatsache, dass mein Vater auch nicht sprach, machte es nicht gerade besser, denn das zeigte mir doch umso mehr, dass etwas zwischen uns stand.

Als wir nach Hause kamen, dämmerte es bereits und ich log, dass ich mich nicht so wohlfühlen würde und deshalb nach oben gehen wolle. Mein Vater drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah mich weiter nachdenklich an. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und lag die halbe Nacht wach.

Als es draußen wieder hell wurde, war ich froh darüber, aufstehen zu können, denn dieses ewige Grübeln tat mir gar nicht gut. Es war noch sehr früh und ich hielt die Sehnsucht nach meinem Vater einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich schlich mich also in sein Schlafzimmer. Er sah so wunderschön aus, wenn er schlief. Dann war die ständige Härte aus seinem Gesicht gänzlich verschwunden und er sah aus, wie ein griechischer Halbgott. Ich setzte mich in seinen Sessel, der gegenüber dem Bett stand und betrachtete ihn unaufhörlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da so saß. Es kam mir nur wie ein Augenblick vor, aber es müsste mindestens 1 Stunde gewesen sein. Ihn zu betrachten, wurde ich nie müde. Als ich merkte, wie er erwachte, hielt ich die Luft an. Hoffentlich war er nicht verärgert, wenn er mich so vorfand. Mein Vater schlug die Augen auf und sah mich zuerst verblüfft an. Dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er begann zu lächeln.

"Draco, komm doch her zu mir" flüsterte er zärtlich und streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Ich warf mich in seine Arme und er lachte, als er mich fest an sich drückte und mich unter seine Decke zog. Ich erstarrte kurz, als ich spürte, dass er nackt war und ich errötete etwas. Er sah mich lächelnd an und sagte dann "kann es tatsächlich sein, dass Dir das jetzt peinlich ist? Oh mein Draco!" Er lachte lauter. "Ich glaube, Du hast bereits jeden Teil meines Körpers gesehen und auch berührt". Seine Stimme wurde dunkler und seine Augen sahen mich leidenschaftlich an.

Er zog mich fest an seine Brust. Sein Geruch war so betörend.

Diesmal ist die Situation also umgekehrt, dachte ich insgeheim. Diesmal war ich der Bekleidete und er lag nackt neben mir. Wellen der Erregung überfluteten mich schlagartig, als mir das bewusst wurde. Was könnte ich jetzt alles mit ihm tun? Er war mir in gewisser Weise ausgeliefert. Ich wusste bereits, was ich wollte...noch bevor ich richtig daran dachte und ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Mein Vater blickte mich an und fragte "Draco, was ist?"

Er hatte sicherlich gespürt, dass ich mich seltsam in seinen Armen benahm. Ich sagte "Pssssst, Vater. Entspann Dich einfach nur". Daraufhin sah er mich ungläubig an und sagte "was willst Du tun?"

Ich flüsterte atemlos "dasselbe, das Du zuletzt mit mir getan hast" und meine Hände begannen bei dem Gedanken daran zu beben. Er sah mich kurz mit aufgerissenen Augen an und presste hervor "Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob das..." zu mehr kam er nicht, denn ich packte blitzschnell seinen Nacken und küsste ihn wild und hungrig. Er sank mit mir nach hinten in die Kissen und erwiderte meinen Kuss leidenschaftlich. Ich küsste ihn, als ginge es um mein Leben und hörte ihn keuchen, als meine gierigen Hände jede Stelle seines Körpers streichelten. Ich zog die Decke zur Seite und begann an seinem Körper küssend abwärts zu wandern. Er atmete heftig und verkrampfte sich, als mein Mund am unteren Ende seines Bauches angelangt war. Ich hörte, wie er keuchte "Draco, bitte...".

Bevor er mir sagen konnte, was er wollte oder auch nicht wollte, begann ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Härte zu streicheln und seine Stimme erstarb. Er atmete immer schneller. Als ich ihn in meinen Mund aufnahm, begann er laut zu stöhnen und ich fühlte, wie er seine Finger in die Decke unter sich grub. Ich war wie hypnotisiert von seiner Leidenschaft und begann selbst zu stöhnen.

Das Bild meines sich unter mir windenden Vaters, der mir in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeliefert war, machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich konnte ihm diese süße Qual zuteil werden lassen, denn er war vollkommen in seiner Lust gefangen und somit unfähig, sich gegen mich zu wehren.

Ich bewegte mich immer schneller über ihm und genoss sein Winden, sein Stöhnen, seine dunkle Stimme. Die Muskeln seines Körpers wurden immer härter und ich sah, wie die Sehnen an seinen Armen weit hervortraten. Er nahm plötzlich meinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest, so dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen: hatte mein Vater mal wieder geschafft, sich zu beherrschen und über allem zu stehen? Doch ich irrte mich. Ich hörte wie er keuchte "Draco, Du musst das nicht tun...nicht bis zum Ende". Er machte wohl Witze. Und ob ich das tun wollte. Jede Faser meines Körpers wollte es und ich konnte kaum klar denken, so sehr war ich gefangen von meiner unbändigen Gier nach ihm.

Ich drückte seine Hände zu Seite und begann von Neuem damit, meinen Mund und meine Zunge auf ihm zu bewegen. Er stöhnte und presste sich selbst in die Kissen. Ich wurde immer wilder und hemmungsloser und drehte geistig fast durch vor Verlangen, als ich spürte, wie er sich immer mehr verkrampfte. Seine Finger glitten über den Stoff des Bettes, aber er fand keinen Halt mehr. Zu groß war seine eigene Lust. Da griff er plötzlich hinter sich und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Kopfende des Bettes fest. Die andere Hand krallte er in meinen Arm. Es tat fast weh, aber sein Anblick, wie er da lag, ließ mich nichts mehr fühlen, außer unbändige Erregung. Sein Stöhnen ging über in dunkle kurze Schreie und er riss fast das Kopfende des Bettes in zwei Teile, als er sich unter mir aufbäumte und sich in meinen Mund ergoss. Ich brach über ihm zusammen und war überwältigt. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, so schnell ging sein Atem und er zog mich zu sich nach oben. Dort blieb ich zitternd auf seiner Brust liegen und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Nach einer kleinen Weile nahm er mein Gesicht in seine starken Hände und lächelte mich mit immer noch benebeltem Blick an. Er strich über meine Lippen und wischte verräterische Spuren meiner vorangegangenen Tätigkeit weg. Dann legte er seine Stirn an meine und raunte "Draco, das war unglaublich. Aber Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Ich will, dass Du das weißt". Ich erwiderte zwinkernd "mir hat mal jemand einen Satz gesagt, den ich im Gedächtnis behalten habe: wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich es auch nicht getan". Mein Vater sah mich erstaunt und fast schon ehrfürchtig an, als er sich an seine eigenen Worte erinnerte. "Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich beruhigt" hörte ich seine wunderschöne Stimme sagen und er zog mich in seine Arme.


	5. Chapter 5

Und hier kommt das letzte Kapitel :)

5\. Seelenband

Ich liebte die Stunden, die ich mit meinem Vater verbringen konnte. In den nächsten beiden Tagen gingen wir oft spazieren und lagen dann bis abends auf einer weichen Decke irgendwo im Grünen. Dann redeten wir unaufhörlich und ich bemerkte manchmal, den neugierigen und erstaunten Blick meines Vaters, wenn ich ihm von meinen Ansichten und Träumen erzählte. Was ich ganz besonders liebte: mein Vater las mir auf mein Bitten etwas aus seinen Büchern vor. Ich lauschte seiner tiefen Stimme stundenlang und sie hörte nie auf, mir Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Trotzdem gab es etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen uns seit dieser Begegnung am See. Diese verabscheuungswürdige Frau, dachte ich immer wieder und jedes mal, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sie halb nackt vor meinen Vater posierte, wurde ich von einer unglaublichen Eifersucht geplagt. Ich konnte es ihm jedoch einfach nicht sagen. In solchen Momenten wurde ich sehr ruhig und ich fühlte, dass mein Vater verwirrt registrierte, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung war.

Und mich plagte noch etwas: ich liebte diesen Mann so sehr und wollte die letzte Hürde, die unserer innigen Verbundenheit noch im Wege stand, hin fort fegen. Ich wollte ihn...mit Haut und Haar. Ich verzehrte mich nach ihm. Jedoch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich auf dieselbe Weise wollte. Das Letzte, was unsere Liebe besiegeln würde, verwehrte er mir offensichtlich und ich verstand nicht warum. Lag es daran, dass er mich doch nicht so sehr liebte, wie er zuerst selbst dachte? Diese Gedanken wurden immer quälender und beschäftigten mich den ganzen nächsten Tag. Am Abend lagen wir umschlungen in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ich lag zitternd und keuchend in seinen starken Armen, da er mich mit seinen Händen und seiner Zunge wieder einmal zur Besinnungslosigkeit gebracht hatte. Seufzend lag ich an seiner Brust und sagte es ihm einfach. Ich sah ihm in seine schönen Augen und sagte "schlaf mit mir".

Sein Atem stockte kurz und ging dann schneller. Er sah mich mit glühenden Augen an und sagte "Draco, ich weiß nicht...". Er stöhnte leise auf und sagte "Nichts auf der Welt will ich mehr, Draco. Aber ich habe Angst, Dir Schmerzen zuzufügen".

Ich drehte mein Gesicht von ihm weg, damit er nicht sah, wie sehr es mich verletzte, dass er sich mir verwehrte. Er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und zwang mich, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Draco, glaube mir. Ich verzehre mich nach Dir und gerade deshalb halte ich mich so zurück. Ich konnte mich Dir gegenüber so wenig beherrschen, wenn die Lust mich ergriffen hatte. Ich habe Angst, dass ich Dir körperliche Schmerzen zufüge und dann in meiner grenzenlosen Leidenschaft nicht früh genug stoppen kann". Ich sah ihn an. "Vater, ich glaube niemals, dass Du mir absichtlich weh tun würdest".

"Damit könnte ich auch nie leben" hörte ich ihn erwidern "und deshalb lass uns noch ein wenig warten, bis wir unsere Leidenschaft füreinander wenigstens ein klein wenig besser kontrollieren können ja?"

"Wie Du meinst" sagte ich seufzend. Er nahm mich wieder in seine Arme und zog mich an seinen warmen Körper. "Ja, das meine ich" hörte ich ihn. "Lass uns schlafen, mein Junge" sagte er leise und hauchte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Wieder nagte die Eifersucht in mir. Manchmal behandelt er mich, als wäre ich noch ein Kind...dachte ich zähneknirschend. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und lauschte seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hörte ich, wie mein Vater neben mir immer unruhiger wurde. Er drehte sich hin und her und sein Atem beschleunigte sich zunehmend. Schon wollte ich mich zu ihm umdrehen, als ich plötzlich sein leises Keuchen vernahm und eindeutige Bewegungen der Decke spürte. Ich blieb, wie vom Blitz getroffen starr liegen. Oh Gott was TAT er da?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Eine Mischung aus Erregung und Wut stieg in mir auf, als ich miterlebte, wie er seine Lust befriedigte. Allerdings nicht mit mir, sondern mit sich selbst! Dann siegte die Wut in mir. Wie KONNTE er sich mir verwehren und sich dann seine Befriedigung lieber auf diese Weise verschaffen?! Oh, ich war so gekränkt und wütend auf ihn.

Er wurde wieder ruhiger neben mir und drehte sich leise und vorsichtig zu Seite. Ich war immer noch fassungslos. An was er wohl gedachte hatte oder an wen, während er...

Warum konnte ich bloß keine Gedanken lesen? Schmerzende Wellen der Eifersucht durchströmten mich, als sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf zwängte...die leicht bekleidete Heelsbelt. Warum bekam ich sie nicht aus meinem Kopf.

Nachdem, was zwischen meinem Vater und mir die letzten Tage geschah, war es eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er an mich denken musste, wenn er so etwas tat, wie gerade eben. Aber in meiner grenzenlosen Eifersucht wollte ich das nicht kapieren.

Irgendwann schlief ich erschöpft ein und träumte...natürlich von Heelsbelt, wie sie meinen Vater verführte. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ich hielt das nicht aus. Als ich am morgen erwachte, raufte ich mir die Haare und schluchzte "Bitte AUFHÖREN!"

Sofort war mein Vater wach und fragte besorgt "Draco, was hast Du?" Ich sah ihn schmerzerfüllt an und sagte kühl "es ist nichts, Vater". Dann stand ich auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er mich verwirrt beobachtete. "Irgendwie bist Du merkwürdig die letzte Zeit" hörte ich ihn sagen. Ich erwiderte "lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen" und ging duschen. Dabei schaffte ich es, mich endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wir frühstückten gemeinsam und meine Laune wurde merklich besser. Ich konnte ihm nie lange böse sein. Dazu vergötterte ich ihn viel zu sehr. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich in eines seiner edlen Gewänder kleidete und war geblendet von seiner Eleganz.

"Draco, Du beobachtest mich" hörte ich ihn schmunzeln. "Es sieht ganz danach aus" sagte ich atemlos und meine Augen funkelten ihn an.

"Draco, Du musst lernen, mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht auf diese Weise anzusehen" sagte er leise und eindringlich. "Ich liebe es, wenn Du mich so ansiehst, aber es würde zu sehr auffallen. Und ich sage Dir das jetzt im Besonderen, da ich Dich eigentlich fragen wollte, ob Du heute mit mir in die Winkelgasse kommen möchtest. Ich habe doch vor 4 Tagen etwas in Auftrag gegeben und kann es nun abholen". Ich schluckte und strahlte ihn an. "Du möchtest, dass ich mitkomme?"

"Ich möchte Dich immer um mich haben, Draco" sagte er zärtlich. "Manchmal geht es nur nicht". Ich ließ mir das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und wollte aufspringen. Mein Vater lachte und beruhigte mich. "Wir gehen erst heute Nachmittag, mein Schatz" lächelte er.

Ich freute mich riesig, dass er mich mitnehmen wollte und kleidete mich ebenfalls sehr gewählt und sorgfältig, denn ich wollte, dass er stolz auf seinen Sohn sein konnte, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit bewegten. Als ich die große Treppe nach unten ging, wo er auf mich wartete, sah ich seinen bewundernden Blick auf mir ruhen. Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und sagte "bist Du fertig? Dann lass uns gehen".

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, war ich richtig aufgeregt, denn ich liebte die vielen bunten Geschäfte und war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen. Ich wurde gar nicht damit fertig, alles gleichzeitig zu beobachten...die Menschen, die Geschäfte und natürlich meinen Vater. Verstohlen registrierte ich die vielen bewundernden und ehrfürchtigen Blicke, die er erntete. MEIN Vater, dachte ich mehr als stolz. Er war mein.

Er schmunzelte, als ich begeistert vor einem Schaufenster stehen blieb, in der der neueste Rennbesen zu sehen war. Wie schnittig er aussah. Es war das neueste Modell, dass gerade erst auf dem Markt erschienen war und man hörte beinahe legendäres über seine Flugfähigkeiten. Mir entwischte ein "Wow" aus dem Mund. Mein Vater lachte ausgelassen und flüsterte "Na na Draco...diesen Gefallen tue ich Dir nicht, denn ich kenne Deine fast schon lebensgefährliche Art zu fliegen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass Du Dir Deinen schönen Hals brichst". Ich fiel in sein Lachen mit ein und stupste ihn in die Seite.

Gerade wollte ich mich wieder umdrehen, als eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme ertöne "sieh an, sieh an...mein nobler Ehemann und mein Sohn".

Ich erstarrte. Ich kannte die Stimme nur zu gut, auch wenn ich sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Es war meine Mutter, die da hinter uns stand. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Vater bei ihren Worten etwas verspannte, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Kühl sagte er "Narzissa, was willst Du?"

Sie säuselte "Nichts! Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob Du noch genauso eiskalt bist, wie früher. Und ob Du unseren Sohn bereits mit Deiner grenzenlosen Arroganz verdorben hast". Sie wandte ihren Blick mir zu.

"Na, mein lieber Draco? Wie ich hörte, bist Du mehr der zurückgezogene Einzelgänger in der Schule. Viele Freunde scheinst Du ja nicht haben" lächelte sie mich böse an. Ich spürte, wie mein Vater mir seine Hand in den Nacken legte. Meine Mutter begann nun meine Schulter zu tätscheln und sagte "Ooooh armer Junge"!

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff ich das Wort. "Nimm sofort Deine Hand von mir" sagte ich gepresst und eiskalt. Sie sah mich zuerst verblüfft an und nahm dann angesichts meiner kräftigen Statur, die Hand von meinem Arm. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Vater, denn ich wollte so schnell, wie möglich weg von ihr. Er blickte mich kurz an und ich war mir sicher, dass ich ein ganz kurzes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen sah. Dann sah er meine Mutter an.

"Würdest Du die Güte haben, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen"?

Meine Mutter lächelte ihn böse an "aber aber lieber Lucius...warum so unterkühlt? Früher, als Du noch das Bett mit mir geteilt hast, warst Du nicht so kalt".

Mir stockte der Atem. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Mein Vater zeigte nicht die geringste Emotion, als er sagte "Meine Liebe, Du überschätzt Dich gewaltig"!

Jetzt änderte sich jedoch sein Tonfall in eine sehr gefährliche Richtung. "Ich sage es Dir nur noch einmal! Geh uns aus dem Weg"! Meine Mutter sah ihn etwas verunsichert an und machte uns Platz. Mein Vater schob mich an ihr vorbei. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen und richtete noch einmal das Wort an sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Und sprich NIE WIEDER in solch einem respektlosen Ton mit mir! Weder mit mir, noch mit meinem Sohn"! Dann ging er weiter. Seine Stimme ließ das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und ich fror, obwohl es Sommer war. Selbst die Menschen, die sich in nächster Nähe zu uns aufhielten, hatten sich alle einen Schritt von meinem Vater entfernt und sahen ihn vorsichtig an. Ich erschauderte. Er spürte wohl, was in mir vorging und sagte ganz leise "Keine Angst, Draco. Du wirst mich Dir gegenüber nie so erleben". Und er drückte kurz meinen Arm. Ich erschauderte erneut und fühlte noch ein anderes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Begehren. Ich begriff, dass mich sein Verhalten in den letzten paar Minuten nicht nur frieren ließ, sondern auch aufheizte. Und ich konnte mich seiner unglaublichen Autorität einfach nicht entziehen. Zu sehen, wie alle um ihn herum auf ihn reagierten, nahm mir erst recht den Atem. Ich war entsetzt über mich selbst und versuchte meine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Ich begann zu zittern. Mein Vater sah mich an und blieb stehen.

"Draco, was ist los"? fragte er leise. Ich antwortete nicht und zitterte weiter. Da nahm er mein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. Ich starrte ihn, wie hypnotisiert an und in meinen Augen sah er mein unbändiges Verlangen nach ihm. Er hielt den Atem an und dann sah er sich blitzschnell nach links und rechts um. Er zog mich ins Halbdunkle einer kleinen Gasse und legte seine Finger an meine Schläfe. "Draco, nicht" sagte er leise und eindringlich. Und noch einmal "Draco, nicht! Finde Deine innere Mitte. Hab den Willen dazu. Auch, wenn ich es so sehr an Dir liebe, wenn Du mich so ansiehst...nicht hier. BITTE"!

Ich schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich mich auf irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge zu konzentrieren und ich fühlte, wie meine Erregung langsam nachließ. Mein Vater lächelte mich kurz an und sagte "gut so". Dann setzten wir unseren Weg fort.

Wir unterhielten uns über dies und das und suchten das Geschäft auf, in dem mein Vater seinen "Auftrag" abholen wollte. Vor dem Laden sagte er mir, dass ich kurz auf ihn warten solle und verschwand in der Türe. Was war das denn so Geheimnisvolles? Fünf Minuten später erschien er wieder und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich wollte ihn fragen, was das denn sei, das er nun in einer kleinen Schatulle bei sich trug, aber in diesem Moment wurde ich dermaßen abgelenkt, dass ich stumm wurde. Mein Blick war auf das Schaufenster des edelsten Bekleidungsgeschäftes der gesamten Zaubererwelt gefallen. Atemlos ging ich darauf zu und blieb davor stehen. Es war das Lieblingsgeschäft meines Vaters, in dem er fast all seine Roben kaufte. Das Objekt meiner Faszination war ein wundervolles Hemd aus einem schimmernden Stoff, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Ob der Stoff verzaubert war? Es sah aus, als würde schimmerndes Mondlicht aus den Fasern strömen. Ich legte einen Finger an die Scheibe, als vermutete ich ein Trugbild, dass sich in nichts auflöste, sobald ich es berührte. Und mein Mund klappte nach unten. Ich spürte, wie mein Vater neben mich trat. "Vater, sieh Dir das an" sagte ich atemlos.

"Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" erwiderte er. "Möchtest Du es anprobieren, Draco"? Ich staunte "im ernst"? Er sagte nur "komm" und zog mich in das Geschäft. Ich ging staunend hinter ihm her und konnte mich nicht satt sehen an den wundervollen, edlen Gewändern, die unseren Weg säumten. Wunderschöne schimmernde Stoffe, edelste Stickereien und eine Farbenpracht, die alles in den Schatten stellte. Kein Wunder, dass mein Vater hier Stammkunde war, dachte ich ehrfürchtig. Gerade wollt mein Vater einen Verkäufer ansprechen, als plötzlich Lucinda Heelsbelt aus einer Umkleide trat und beinahe in meinen Vater hinein lief.

OH NEEEEIN. Ich seufzte. Mir blieb heute wohl wirklich überhaupt nichts erspart. Schon hörte ich sie "Oooooh Lucius, wie schön! Das trifft sich ja wirklich gut, dass ich Sie treffe, denn dann können Sie mich beraten. Wie gefällt Ihnen das Kleid, dass ich trage? Ich überlege es zu kaufen". Ich sah sie hasserfüllt an. Sie drehte sich vor meinem Vater hin und her in einem Kleid, welches mehr vom Körper zeigte, als ihn zu verhüllen. Zugegeben...es war sehr ansprechend und stand ihr ausgesprochen gut, aber sie sollte sich verdammt nochmal zum Teufel damit scheren.

Mein Vater sah sie an und sagte dann "Madam Lucinda, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich denke, dass es Ihnen ausgesprochen gut steht. Sie sollten es kaufen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen. Ich möchte etwas für meinen Sohn aussuchen".

Ihr Blick schwenkte zu mir und sie sah mich mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. Mir wurde schlecht. "Ah ja, Draco nicht wahr?" säuselte sie zuckersüß. "Aus ihm ist wirklich ein sehr bemerkenswerter, stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Ganz der Vater!" lachte sie vollkommen übertrieben, wie ich fand. "Bringen Sie ihn doch einfach mit, wenn Sie mir hoffentlich endlich einmal einen Besuch abstatten, mein Lieber".

Mein Vater nahm ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und sagte "wir werden sehen". Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. In mir flossen Ströme des Zorns und der Eifersucht und rasten durch meine Adern.

"Entschuldigt mich, ich glaub, ich muss mal kurz brechen" sagte ich und ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich noch sehen, wie dieser Kuh der Mund offen stehen blieb und der Blick meines Vaters sich verfinsterte. Ich entfernte mich rasch und hörte, wie mein Vater kurz noch etwas zu ihr sagte, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten an meiner Seite war und meinen Arm ergriff. Er zerrte mich mit sich und schob mich in eine der freien Umkleidekabinen am anderen Ende des Ladens.

Ich hörte, wie er einen Stillezauber über die Kabine legte.

"Was ist in Dich gefahren" herrschte er mich an. "So kannst Du nicht mit ihr reden! Das ist absolut unter Deiner Würde"! Er war wirklich sehr verärgert und das machte mich noch rasender.

"Du siehst doch, dass ich es kann! Ich entriss ihm meinen Arm. "Sie macht mich krank! Wie sie um Dich herumschwänzelt. Wie sie Dich ansieht. Wie Du sie ansiehst. All das macht mich krank". Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Mein Vater sah mich verblüfft an.

"Wie ICH sie ansehe? Ich sehe sie an, wie jeden anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten".

Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte "bei allem Respekt, Draco...DU hast sie doch neulich am See angestarrt, als würden Dir gleich die Augen rausfallen und nicht ich! Dein Verhalten hat mich mehr als irritiert. Außerdem benimmst Du Dich seitdem immer wieder äußerst merkwürdig".

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ich habe WAS?"

"Wie kannst Du es..." wagen wollte ich noch sagen, aber das letzte Wort blieb mir vor Entrüstung im Halse stecken. Ich funkelte ihn nun zornig an.

Mein Vater sah mich nachdenklich an und nahm meine Hände in seine. "Draco, willst Du mir nicht endlich sagen, was Dich bedrückt"?

"Du verstehst absolut GAR nichts!" presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Er nahm mein Kinn und hob meinen Blick zu seinem. Dann sah er mir eine Weile in die Augen und sagte "doch Draco, doch ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt".

Ernst fügte er hinzu "ich sagte Dir schon einmal, dass ich nicht aus Stein bin und ich habe mir in den letzten Tagen viele Gedanken gemacht, denn ich mag ja viele Dinge zu meinen Fähigkeiten zählen, aber Gedankenlesen gehört noch nicht dazu. Auch ich verspüre derartige Gefühle, wie Eifersucht. Der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist nur, dass ich es zu verstecken weiß". Er lächelte ganz leicht und stupste mir an die Nase.

Das machte mich jedoch noch wütender. "Danke, Vater...das beruhigt mich ja ungemein"! Meine Wut wurde dadurch nicht im Geringsten gelindert.

Ich hörte ihn wieder sprechen. "Warum sagst Du es mir nicht, wenn Dich Eifersucht quält? Diese Befürchtung hätte ich Dir in Windeseile nehmen können. Glaubst Du, ich würde ernsthaft von Dir verlangen, dass es außer mir niemanden in Deinem Leben gibt, wenn ich mich nicht selbst daran halten würde?

Draco, es gibt in meinem Leben niemanden, den ich so respektiere und so sehr begehre, wie Dich. Nun glaub mir doch endlich! Was kann ich nur tun, dass Du mir endlich glaubst"?

Ich kam ihm ganz nahe und flüstere "beweise es mir...schlaf mit mir".

Er ließ meine Hände los und sagte gequält "Draco, ich habe es Dir doch erklärt. Ich möchte noch damit warten, weil ich Dich nicht..." zu mehr kam er nicht mehr, denn ich schlug ihm mit voller Wucht meine Faust auf die Brust. Meine ganze Wut und Eifersucht der letzten Tage entlud sich in diesem Moment über ihm. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann griff er sich meine Arme und hielt sie fest. "Draco, jetzt beruhige Dich doch".

Ich zischte ihn an "ich soll Dir also glauben, dass Du mich über alle Maßen liebst? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich Dir verwehrt und sich dann nachts klammheimlich Erleichterung verschafft, wie ein Dieb in der Nacht"!

Meinem Vater stockte der Atem und er sah mich entsetzt an. "Du hast das mitbekommen"?

"Sieht ganz danach aus, oder nicht"?! herrschte ich ihn an. "Und das hat mich wirklich sehr getroffen"!

"Oh Draco" hörte ich ihn leise "ich dachte Du schläfst. Ich hatte plötzlich so ein unbändiges Verlangen nach Dir und das quälte mich richtig. Aber ich wollte Deinen Schlaf nicht stören, da Du die letzte Zeit eh so wenig schläfst". "Verzeih" schob er nach.

"Ich glaube, ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, wie viel Schlaf ich benötige" sagte ich zornig.

Ich schaute ihn gequält an. "Das alles war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Dieses dämliche halbnackte Weib am See. Ich hab sogar geträumt, dass sie Dich in ihr Bett holt. Dann die Tatsache, dass Du Dich mir verwehrst und dafür nachts alleine Befriedigung suchst. Heute meine verabscheuungswürdige Mutter, die dann auch noch davon spricht, wie es war, als Du mit ihr das Bett geteilt hast. Und dann wieder diese fürchterliche Heelsbelt, die auch noch plötzliches Interesse an MIR zeigt. Was will sie jetzt? Einen Dreier?" ich schrie meinen Vater regelrecht an und entriss ihm wieder meine Arme. Ich schäumte vor Wut.

Mein Vater sagte noch einmal "Draco beruhige Dich. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass Du Deinen Ton mir gegenüber langsam wieder in den Griff bekommst". Seine Stimme war nun auch etwas kühler geworden.

Ich drängte ihn langsam gegen die Wand der Kabine und fauchte "ich kann mich nicht beruhigen...ich WILL mich nicht beruhigen"!

Ich war so außer mir, dass ich langsam nicht mehr wusste, was ich tat. Mein Gesicht kam dem seinen ganz nah, als ich zischte "ich sage Dir eines, Vater. Wenn es das ist, was sie will, dann kann sie lange darauf warten. Diese ekelhafte Person! Mich bekommt sie nicht! Niemals! Und Dich bekommt sie auch nicht! Weder sie noch irgendeine andere Person auf dieser Welt! DU GEHÖRST MIR! schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht und sah, wie er erstarrte.

Ich hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Ich glaube, das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen, denn niemand durfte meinen Vater so ansprechen...nicht einmal ich.

Sein starrer Blick verwandelte sich in kurzes Entsetzen und noch in irgendetwas anderes, das ich nicht deuten konnte.

Dann gruben sich seine Finger hart in meinen Arm und er keuchte "Verdammt, Draco"!

Er riss mich mit einer groben Bewegung an sich und packte meinen Nacken. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Dieser Kuss hatte absolut nichts mit Zärtlichkeit zu tun. Er warf mich herum und presste mich mit seinem starken Oberkörper gegen die Wand. Dann legte er seine Hand um meinen Hals und fuhr mit seinen Fingern hart über meine Kehle. Ich schluckte und stöhnte leise. Plötzlich schien alles um mich herum still zu stehen. Seine Zunge glitt wieder in meinen Mund und küsste mich wild und roh. Immer stärker presste er mich an die Wand und ein dunkles düsteres Knurren kam aus seiner Brust. Er packte meine Hände und fixierte sie so, dass ich sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Dann apparierte er mit mir in unser Haus...in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er nahm mich an meinem Gürtel, riss meinen Unterleib an den seinen und funkelte mich bedrohlich an.

Dann hob er mich mühelos auf seine Arme und schmiss mich auf sein Bett. Ich spürte, wie er sich auf mich warf. Wieder hörte ich ihn bedrohlich knurren, als er mir seine Lippen aufzwang. Unsere Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf miteinander aus und wir rollten auf seinem Bett hin und her. Wäre es nicht so groß, wären wir sicher auf dem Boden gelandet. Trotz meiner eigenen Stärke hatte ich gegen ihn in diesem Augenblick keine Chance. Wie wir uns unserer Kleider entledigten, kann ich nicht sagen...plötzlich waren sie fort. Er packte meine Handgelenke und nagelte meine Hände links und rechts neben meinen Kopf. Und dann biss er mich.

Er biss mich in den Hals und in meine Brust. Ich zuckte und stöhnte unter ihm, als mich ein kurzer brennender Schmerz durchjagte. Keuchend bäumte ich mich unter ihm auf. Er stöhnte wild, als er sich an der kleinen Wunde festsaugte. Dann schoss sein Kopf hoch zu meinem und er küsste mich hart. Ich keuchte noch lauter, als ich den metallischen Geschmack meines eigenen Blutes auf seiner Zunge schmeckte.

Er löste seinen Kopf von meinem und seine Augen brannten sich in meinen Blick, als er begann in einer uralten Sprache zu sprechen, die ich nicht verstand. Kurz darauf durchzuckten heftige Wellen seinen Körper, die seine Muskeln verkrampfen ließen. Er stöhnte immer lauter. Meine Arme hatte er längst losgelassen und ich schlang sie nun um seinen zuckenden Körper. Kurz darauf ebbten die Zuckungen ab und er atmete wieder etwas ruhiger.

Er keuchte und legte seine Stirn an mein Kinn. Ich hörte, wie er sagte "Du nimmst mir meinen Verstand"!

Kurz darauf fühlte ich seine Hand an meiner Wange, die nun sehr zärtlich geworden war und er sah mir tief in die Augen: "Draco, hab bitte keine Angst vor mir"!

Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Wenn mir etwas Angst machte, dann war es eher meine grenzenlose Liebe zu ihm, die aus mir einen sehr schwachen Menschen zu machen schien. Ich erwiderte "ich habe keine Angst vor Dir" und ich begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Meine Zunge streichelte seine Lippen und ich seufzte leise, als ich seine Zunge spürte, die zärtlich über meine strich. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seinen erhitzen Körper und ich wiegte uns sanft auf der Decke. Ich konnte spüren, wie erregt er war, als mein hartes Glied bei meinen wiegenden Bewegungen immer wieder auf seines traf. Mein Vater strich mit der Zunge über meinen Hals und über die kleine Bisswunde, die er hinterlassen hatte und ich zuckte kurz. Dann legte sich sein Mund auf eine meiner aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und er sog daran. Ich keuchte und drückte mein Becken gegen seines. Ich begann mich hilflos vor Verlangen an ihm zu reiben und hörte, wie auch er keuchte und sein Atem stoßweise aus seinen Lungen strömte. Er küsste mich wild und gierig. Meine Hand wanderte abwärts zwischen seine Beine und ich umschloss fest seine Härte. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in meine, als er sich stöhnend gegen meine Hand bewegte. Seine Atemzüge wurden immer unkontrollierter und lauter und ich starrte ihn gierig an.

Dann drückte er ganz leicht meine Beine auseinander und platzierte sich dazwischen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte hart. Er streichelte über meine Oberschenkel und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor "Draco, sag mir, wenn ich aufhören soll".

Ich stöhnte ein "ja", da er sich gerade quälend an mir rieb...mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Ich hörte, wie mein Vater leise etwas murmelte und dann spürte ich, wie er sich gegen mich drückte. Sein Glied ist so samtig...schoss es mir noch voller heißem Verlangen durch den Kopf, als er fast mühelos und doch so quälend in mich eindrang.

Mir stockte der Atem und ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr mich. Ich wusste, es würde weh tun und versuchte mich zu entspannen. Doch das schien mir nicht wirklich zu gelingen. Ich hörte meinen Vater keuchen, als er versuchte sich ganz still zu halten. Und ich spürte, wie stark er bebte. Er begann sich ganz langsam zu bewegen. Wieder durchzuckten mich diese brennenden Stiche. Damit er nicht sah, dass er mir gerade Schmerzen zufügte, drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Draco, sieh mir in die Augen" keuchte er gepresst. Daraufhin sah ich ihn an und er erkannte natürlich den Schmerz in meinen Augen. Sofort hielt er inne und begann sich aus mir zurückzuziehen.

Ich flehte "Nein nicht! Bitte"! und zog ihn wieder näher zu mir. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir eine Weile fest in die Augen. Dann begann er von Neuem und ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, aber nicht vor Lust. Mein Vater begann sich langsam in mir zu bewegen und ließ meinen Blick nicht aus den Augen. Seine Hände krampften sich in meine Oberschenkel und seine Muskeln am Hals traten weit hervor. Er stöhnte stockend und versuchte verzweifelt, die Kontrolle über sich nicht zu verlieren, was ihn augenscheinlich unglaubliche Kraft kostete. Er bewegte sich immer noch langsam und behutsam.

Allmählich ließen diese brennenden Stiche nach und es mischte sich noch etwas anderes, sehr intensives hinzu. Als ich meinen Vater so sah, wie er fast am Rande des Wahnsinns war vor Lust und Beherrschung und gleichzeitig der Schmerz verschwand, wurde ich unglaublich erregt. Wellen des Verlangens schlugen immer höher in meinem Körper und ich begann mich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Darauf war er wohl nicht ganz vorbereitet, denn er zuckte kurz, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte ein "Gott...hilf mir!" hervor.

Dann fing auch er an sich schneller zu bewegen und sein Beben ging in ein Zittern über. Er nahm plötzlich meine Beine und schlang sie sich um die Hüfte. Dann hob er mein Becken an und stieß tief in mich. Ich stöhnte laut und krallte mich in das Bettlaken, wie ein Verrückter. Es war so wahnsinnig ihn so zu spüren. Wenn ich dachte, dass es mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was wir bisher miteinander getan hatten, dann hatte ich mich geirrt. Das wusste ich jetzt. Ich wand mich unter ihm, als müsste ich sterben und stöhnte immer heftiger. Die Gefühle strömten auf mich ein und ich fürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden. Er stieß hart in mich...immer und immer wieder. Immer schneller. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verzerrt vor Lust und aus seiner Kehle kamen wilde, dunkle Laute. Seine Muskeln traten an allen Stellen seines Körpers hervor, als er sich in mich krallte und er stöhnte meinen Namen. Er verschlang mich fast mit seinen glühend schwarzen Augen, als er rau und dunkel aufschrie und in mir kam.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was da gerade für eine unglaubliche Sache zwischen uns abgelaufen war. Ich war überwältigt und keuchte noch immer. Lucius sah mich schwer atmend an und zog sich aus mir zurück. "Mein Gott, Draco das war einfach überwältigend" flüsterte er benommen. "Ich liebe Dich so sehr". Er sah mich zärtlich an und wartete bis das Zittern in seinem Körper nachließ.

Ich bebte am ganzen Körper und war immer noch enorm erregt und konnte daher nur schwer atmend nicken.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mein Vater sich auf mich bewegte. Er küsste mich zuerst leidenschaftlich und dann fühlte ich, wie ich in ihn eindrang. Ich sog zischend den Atem ein und begann zu keuchen. Darauf war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Himmel! Das fühlte sich so gut an! Ich schnappte nach Luft, als Lucius anfing sich auf mir zu bewegen und seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. Ich hörte, wie sein leises Stöhnen lauter wurde. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und unsere Finger verwoben sich miteinander. Wilde Laute traten aus meiner Kehle hervor. Ich fing fast an zu schluchzen vor Leidenschaft und stand in Flammen. Meine Sinne begannen zu schwinden. Tausend Emotionen explodierten in meinem Kopf und in meinem Körper, als er mich in die höchsten Ebenen des Himmels trug.

Danach blieben wir zitternd und schwer atmend voreinander sitzen und nahmen uns zärtlich in die Arme. "Glaubst Du es mir jetzt?" hörte ich meinen Vater sagen. "Wie viel Du mir bedeutest?" schob er hinterher. "Ja" hauchte ich überwältigt, denn ich wusste, dass kein anderes Lebewesen in diesem Universum den Körper meines Vaters jemals auf diese Weise besitzen dürfte.

Er sagte "ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, Dir etwas zu geben" und lächelte mich an.

Dann griff er neben sich auf das Nachtkästchen, auf dem die kleine Schatulle lag, die wir heute Nachmittag abgeholt hatten. Ich hielt den Atem an, als er sie öffnete und sah hinein. Auf schwarzem Samt lagen zwei silberne Amulette an zwei glänzenden silbernen Ketten.

"Was ist das" fragte ich atemlos. Er erwiderte "mein Geschenk an Dich".

Ich sah mir die wunderschönen Amulette, die die Form eines Drachenkopfes hatten, genauer an und erkannte darauf kleine schwarze Runenzeichen. Verblüfft betrachtete ich sie.

Er nahm eine der Ketten und legte sie mir um, bevor er die andere Kette sich selbst umlegte. Dann nahm er meine Hand in seine und legte sie auf sein Herz. Er schloss die Augen und begann wieder in dieser uralten fremdartigen Sprache zu sprechen, die ich heute schon einmal vernommen hatte. Es waren uralte magische Formeln, die er nun flüsterte.

Plötzlich sah ich, wie sich ein schimmerndes blaues Licht aus seiner Brust und seinem Amulett erhob und stetig auf mich zufloss. Ich war wie verzaubert und unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Ich sah meinen Vater an und sah, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er hielt mein Kinn fest und sah mir tief in die Augen, als ich spürte, wie das blaue Licht auf mich traf und in meine Brust eindrang. Ich vergaß zu atmen. Es durchströmte meinen Körper, wie ein warmer Windhauch. Es durchdrang mich bis tief hinein in meine Seele und legte sich darum, wie ein Band.

Und da spürte ich es: ich spürte alle Emotionen meines Vaters in mir, seine grenzenlose Liebe zu mir, seine Stärke und seinen Schmerz. Und ich hörte seine Gedanken in meinem Kopf, die mir sagten, was er für mich empfand. Und von diesem Augenblick an wusste ich, dass ich mich nie wieder einsam fühlen würde.

Meine Augen funkelten ihn voller Zärtlichkeit an, als er meine Hand von seinem Herzen nahm.

"Jetzt sind wir miteinander verbunden, Draco" sagte er. "Wir gehören zusammen und nichts und niemand auf dieser Erde kann nun noch etwas daran ändern. Für immer".

Ich sah ihn voller Liebe an. "Für immer" lächelte ich.

-Ende-  
Das war es :) Ich hoffe meine Geschichte hat Euch gefallen.


End file.
